Ma sœur ou mon enfer à Poudlard
by Chlooe02
Summary: Drago Malefoy a une sœur. Une sœur jumelle Constance. Elle a toujours été scolarisée à BeauxBâtons jusqu'à l'aube de sa septième année. Son père est en prison alors elle souhaite aller à Poudlard pour se rapprocher de son frère mais rien ne se passe comme elle le souhaite...
1. Un voyage très mouvementé

**Un voyage en train mouvementé **

Drago Malefoy marchait d'un pas rapide sur le quai du Poudlard Express fuyant visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un...

Soudain, il aperçu Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Merlin, tout puissant soit loué, il avait trouvé son excuse...

\- Blaise ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Drago ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! T'as passé de bonnes vacances ?

\- Content de te revoir également. Les vacances, j'ai fait avec. Les tiennes ?hay

\- Géniales ! L'île Maurice est superbe !

\- Tant mieux alors ! On va chercher un compartiment ?

\- Tu sembles bien pressé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Blaise.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'un hurlement lui parvint aux oreilles.

\- DRAY ! DRAY, tu te planques où le blond ? Cria une jeune fille.

\- Drago, ne me dit pas que c'est... Le questionna Blaise.

\- Si. Malheureusement, c'est elle...

Blaise lui tapota l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

\- Que fait-elle ici ? Elle ne devrait pas déjà être parti pour la France ? Interrogea Blaise.

\- Si. Mais, Mademoiselle a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas faire sa dernière année à BeauxBâtons. Elle a décidé de venir à Poudlard et ...

\- Père est en prison. Mère a donc décidé que j'avais le droit de venir à Poudlard. Elle en était ravie, dit une jeune femme.

La jeune femme en question ressemblait à la perfection à Drago. Elle était grande et fine. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds platines descendant jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Elle avait les mêmes yeux gris que Drago.

\- Contente de te revoir Blaise. Tu nous as manqué cet été, ajouta la jeune fille.

\- Constance ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Désolé pour cet été, je suis parti avec ma mère. Drago a du te le dire.

\- Mon très cher grand frère ne m'a rien dit...

Constante ébouriffa en même temps les cheveux de Drago tout en sachant que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

\- Laisse mes cheveux tranquilles la peste ! Lui dit-il en s'énervant.

\- Drago ! Tonna une voix derrière eux. Ne parle pas comme cela à ta sœur !

\- Oui, Mère.

\- Bien, je compte sur toi pour veiller sur elle cette année et pour l'aider à s'intégrer à l'école.

\- Oui, Mère.

\- Si nous sommes d'accord, tout est parfait. Je vais donc vous laisser.

Narcissa embrassa sa fille sur la joue, puis enlaça son fils malgré ses protestations.

\- Drago, je compte sur toi. Blaise, salue ta mère pour moi.

Elle parti après ses dernières paroles.

\- Alors, on fait quoi grand frère ?

Cette fois, c'était définitif. Sa peste de sœur jumelle allait étudier à Poudlard cette année. Il n'y échapperait pas. Toute une année de torture en perspective...

Drago se dirigea avec Blaise vers un compartiment vide. Encore heureux, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup beaucoup de monde. Cela lui laissait le temps de cacher la "chose", comme il l'appelait, des autres, enfin pas définitivement car une fois à Poudlard, elle allait être repartie. Puis, la vie deviendrait un véritable enfer pendant toute une année scolaire, la dernière qui plus est. Comme à son habitude, la "chose" le suivait, elle était tellement prévisible... Désespérant...

Le voyage avait commencé depuis une demi-heure. Certains Serpentards, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Daphnée, Astoria et Millicent les avaient rejoint. Enfin, ceux qui connaissaient déjà Constance. D'ailleurs, celle-ci posait question sur question à un Drago de plus en plus exaspéré. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? Comme pour lui répondre, Constance l'interpella.

\- DRAY ! Tu m'écoutes à la fin !

\- Non, j'ai décroché vers le début , je crois...

\- Tu es vraiment con des fois !

\- Toi, tu es une sainte peut-être ? S'énerva-t-il. Non, mais laisse-moi rire. Tu sais ce que t'es ? Tu n'es qu'une salope doublée d'une hypocrite.

Tous les amis de Drago les regardaient. Ils étaient choqués par les propos de Drago. Ils se disputaient souvent tous les deux mais là, Drago avait probablement dépassé les limites cette fois.

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi Dray ! Cria Constance qui sentait les larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux.

\- Je dis la vérité ! J'en ai marre de te voir jouer la comédie de la sainte alors que tu nés qu'une sale garce ! Ton but dans la vie est de pourrir la mienne ! Alors, arrêtes maintenant !

\- C'est vraiment comme ça que tu me vois ?

Cette fois, les larmes coulaient. Elle était véritablement blessée par les paroles de son frère.

\- Parfaitement ! En plus, tu n'es qu'une pleurnicharde. Dès que ça ne va pas, tu cours dans les jupes de maman pour te plaindre ! Tu n'es qu'en enfant pourrie gâtée à qui l'on cède tout ses caprices ! Tu m'énerver tellement que le plus beau cadeau que tu pourrais me faire, est celui de disparaître !

Elle pleurait vraiment cette fois.

Constance ne répondit pas et partit en courant dans le couloir. Elle pleurait toujours. Qu'est-ce que Drago pouvait être con par moments...

\- Drago, tu ne crois pas que tu y es allé un peu fort ! Soupira Blaise.

\- Elle le méritait Blaise ! Faut qu'elle arrête aussi, c'est sa faute !

\- Mais...

\- Non ! Tais-toi ! Faut-il que je te rappelle ce qu'elle t'a fait subir le dernier été que tu as passé quinze jours à la maison ?

Blaise blêmit à ce souvenir. En effet, ce dernier été, Constance voulant se rapprochait de Drago et ses amis, avait voulu passé du temps avec Blaise. Elle avait pris sa mousse à raser, avait lancé un sort de multiplication et en avait mis partout dans les affaires de Blaise. Il avait pas apprécié la blague de Constance parce qu'il avait glissé au sol et s'était fait mal à la jambe.

\- Non ! C'est bon...

Le compartiment redevint silencieux.

Constance, de son côté, effectuée une course effrénée à travers le couloir du Poudlard Express. Elle voulait voir le conducteur pour qu'il arrête le train et qu'elle puisse descendre. Elle avait voulu se rapprocher de son frère mais apparemment c'était une erreur...

Elle ne vit pas le brun aux cheveux broussailleux et aux regards émeraudes qui se trouvait là, au milieu de l'allée centrale du train et le percuta de plein fouet. Chacun fut projetés en arrière. Une fois que le garçon fut relevé, il tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds. Une fois debout, elle s'excusa et voulu reprendre sa course mais le jeune homme lui retint le bras.

\- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

\- Je me suis disputée avec mon frère. Ce n'est rien...

\- Ca ne peut pas être rien, si tu es dans un état pareil !

\- C'est compliqué...

\- Je me doute.

Il lui tendit la main.

\- Au faites, je me présente, je suis Harry, Harry Potter.

\- Enchantée, je suis Constance. Constance Malefoy.

\- Malfoy ? Comme Drago Malefoy ?

\- Oui, c'est mon frère... Pourquoi ?

\- Disons que ton frère et moi, on est loin d'être les meilleurs amis au monde. On est plutôt ennemi.

\- Alors, on risque de s'entendre... dit-elle tristement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Mon frère ne peut apparemment pas me supporter...

Le visage de Constance gardait une expression triste qui déstabilisait Harry.

\- Selon lui, je cite : "Le plus beau cadeau que je peux lui faire, c'est de disparaitre"

\- Tu veux venir dans mon compartiment ? Ma meilleure amie est dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-Chefs. Mon meilleur ami et sa soeur, sont dans le compartiment des préfets. Donc, je suis avec deux autres amis mais leur conversation sur les Ragnarofs ne m'intéresse pas vraiment...

\- Pourquoi pas ! Par contre, j'ai juste une question ?

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi un Ragnarofs ?

\- Aucune idée ! Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Luna et à Neville. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de te parler de cette nouvelle créature découverte par le _Chicaneur_.

\- Le _Chicaneur_ ? Questionna Constance.

\- Oui, le père de Luna en est le directeur...

\- Allons-y alors !

Harry vit Constance sourire depuis la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le couloir.

\- Oui, suis-moi.

Harry l'entraîna dans un compartiment qui n'était pas très loin dans le qu'elle une jeune fille blonde l'air rêveuse et un garçon châtain aux yeux bleus. Ils discutaient avidement de la couleur du pelage des Ragnarofs...

\- Oh Harry ! Te revoilà ! S'exclama la blonde avant d'apercevoir Constance. Mais... Qui est cette personne ?

\- Luna, Neville, je vous présente Constance Malefoy. Constance, voici Luna Lovegood en sixième année à Serdaigle et Neville en septième année à Gryffondor tout comme moi.

\- La ressemblance est frappante... Mais, tu as l'air beaucoup plus sympathique... Déclara Luna rêveuse.

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment de point commun avec ma peste de frère. Alors comme ça Harry, tu es à Gryffondor ? La belle maison de Godric le courageux... Serdaigle est très bien aussi avec la jolie et brillante Rowena...

\- Tu sembles bien connaître les maisons de Poudlard ! S'exclama Neville.

\- Oui. J'avoue avoir lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ cet été. C'est un livre très divertissant, vous devriez le lire !

\- Tu vas bien t'entendre avec Hermione, toi ! Rigola Harry.

\- Hermione ?

Constance avait du mal à comprendre...

\- Ma meilleure amie, dit Harry.

Le voyage commença enfin dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Constance. Elle appris qu'un Ragnarof était un petit animal entre la fouine et l'écureuil et qu'il avait de longues dents avec lesquelles il dévorait les jambes de ceux qui se perdaient dans les espaces brumeux où il vivait. Luna lui prêta même son exemplaire du _Chicaneur_ où l'on apprenait tout sur ces créatures pour le moins étrange.

Peu de temps après, ils furent rejoints par Ron et Ginny. Ron se renfrogna au départ à la mention du nom Malefoy. Puis, il se rendit rapidement compte que la jeune femme était plutôt sympa. Ginny appréciait Constance. Les deux jeunes filles aimaient la mode, prendre soins d'elle sans pour autant être superficielle.

Enfin, Hermione arriva. Elle avait l'air énervé. Elle se laissa tomber à côté de Ron sur la banquette du compartiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Mione ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Malefoy ! Répondit simplement Hermione.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil à Constance et Hermione s'aperçut qu'une jeune femme qu'elle ne connaissait pas été avec ses amies.

\- Qu'à-t-il encore fait ? Demanda Constance.

\- Hum...

\- Hermione, je te présente Constance Malefoy, la sœur jumelle de Malefoy. Constance, voici Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie. C'est également la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'à fait Malefoy ?

\- Tu es sa sœur ? Je ne savais pas que Monsieur le Prince avait une sœur...

\- Malheureusement, oui. Je suis bien sa sœur... Que t'a-t-il fait pour que tu sois en colère ?

\- C'est mon homologue masculin... Je vais devoir partager un appartement avec lui.

\- Je te comprends. Il n'est pas facile à vivre...

\- Ce que Mione veut dire, c'est que ton frère c'est donné pour objectif de nous pourir la vie à Poudlard.

\- Et il ose dire que c'est moi qui lui pourri la vie, s'indigna-t-elle.

Ils reprirent différentes conversations. Luna et Neville discuèrent à nouveau des Ragnarofs. Constance parla longuement de l'_Histoire de Poudlard_ avec Hermione sous le regard d'incompréhension de Ron sur leur passion du livre. Puis, il se lança dans une discussion sur le Quidditch avec Ginny et Harry. Après un long moment, Hermione dit :

\- Ils va falloir mettre nos uniformes, nous allons bientôt arriver...

\- Oui, effectivement, affirma Ron.

\- Zut... Soupira Constance.

\- Un problème Constance ?

\- Oui, Harry, j'ai laissé ma valise dans le compartiment où était installé Drago...

\- Viens, on va la chercher !

Avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose, elle se retrouva derrière Harry qui se dirigeait droit vers le compartiment de son frère. Une fois arrivait devant, il s'arrêta. Hermione avait quitté elle aussi le compartiment pour rejoindre le sien où était sa valise. Ginny et Ron regagnèrent également leur compartiment.

\- Prête ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Oui... Soupira Constance.

Elle inspira un grand coup et entra dans le compartiment sans frapper. Ils s'étaient déjà tous changés. Cependant, quand Drago la vit, il se leva d'un bond.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, la pleurnicharde ? Lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

\- Elle vient récupérer sa valise avant qu'elle ne soit contaminée par ton odeur répugnante Malefoy, lui répondit Harry sur le même ton faisant prendre conscience de sa présence à Drago.

\- Tiens ! Je vois que tu as trouvé un chien de garde... Prends ta valise et dégage ! Cracha Drago en lançant la valise dans le couloir.

Constance vit alors rouge, elle empêcha Harry d'avancer avec son bras et se pencha à l'oreille de son frère.

\- Alors, comme ça tu veux la guerre ? Bien, prépare toi, tu ne vas pas être déçu du voyage, je peux te l'assurer...

Elle sorti en poussant Harry après la tirade qu'elle avait faite à son frère. Elle referma la porte derrière eux. Un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ramassa sa valise et suivit de Harry regagna le compartiment. Drago l'avait cherché, maintenant, il allait en payer les conséquences de ses actes...


	2. Répartition exceptionnelle

**Répartition exceptionnelle**

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Neville avaient rejoint la table des Gryffondors. Luna les avait quitté pour se joindre aux élèves de Serdaigle. Drago, Pansy, Blaise, Théodore, Millicent, Daphnée et Astoria étaient installés au centre de la table des Serpentatds. Ils semblaient tous attendre la répartition puisqu'ils attendaient en regardant les portes de la Grande Salle.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle ira dans quelle maison ? Demanda Neville.

\- Je pense qu'elle ira à Serdaigle, elle est curieuse. Elle veut tout savoir et elle est très intelligente, dit Hermione.

\- Je sais pas trop Mione, elle aime aussi beaucoup s'amuser, elle nous l'a dit, ajouta Ginny.

\- Moi, je pense qu'elle ira à Serpentard, dit Harry.

Ils s'étaient tous les quatre tournés vers Harry, surpris par ses paroles.

\- Expliques-toi ! Dit Ron.

\- Elle a sa fierté et du courage. Bien pour Gryffondor. Elle est travailleuse en bonne Poufsouffle. Elle est intelligente et passionnée comme les autres Serdaigles. Cependant, elle est maligne et prête à tout. Elle a promi à son frère qu'il aurait la guerre qu'il voulait. Donc, je pense que cela va l'envoyer directement à Serpentard mais je l'accepte tout de même parmi mes amis. En plus, j'ai envi de dire, c'est une Malefoy. Les Malefoy vont toujours à Serpentard.

On verra bien, conclu Neville.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit alors que les élèves de premières année et Constance attendaient dans le Hall d'entrée du château. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Elle avait le visage sévère des gens qu'il vaut mieux ne pas pas contrarier.

\- Professeur MacGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid.

Constance savait que c'était Hagrid. Harry lui avait présenté le demi-géant.

\- Merci Hagrid, dit la sorcière. Je m'en occupe.

Le Hall du château était très grand. Le plafond était si haut qu'on n'arrivait pas à l'apercevoir. Des torches enflammées étaient fixées aux murs de pierre, comme à Gringotts, et un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait de monter dans les étages.

Guidés par le professeur MacGonagall, ils traversèrent l'immense salle au sol dallé et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année habituellement. On entendait parler au loin la centaine d'élèves située dans la Grande Salle. La petitesse de la salle, les obligea à se serrer les uns contre les autres et ils attendirent debout en silence, l'air inquiet pour la plupart.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur MacGonagall.

Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espêre que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le professeur MacGonagall regarda Constance et lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre que tout irait bien même si elle entrée en septième année.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle.

Les élèves étaient occupés à regarder les fantômes qui franchissaient le mur pour gagner la Grande Salle.

\- Allons-y, maintenant, dit une voix brusque. La cérémonie va commencer.

Le professeur MacGonagall était revenue.

\- Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, dit le professeur aux élèves.

Constance éprouvait une sensation bizarre comme si ses jambes s'étaient soudainement changées en plomb. La file des élèves quitta la salle, traversa à nouveau le hall, puis franchit une double porte qui ouvrait sur la Grande Salle.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Le professeur MacGonagall aligna les première année face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tenaient les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les observaient telles des lanternes aux lueurs pales. Dispersés parmi les étudiants, les fantômes brillaient comme des panaches de brume argentée. Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête vers un plafond d'un noir de velours, parsemé d'étoiles.

\- C'est un plafond magique, murmure Constante voyant que sa voisine fixait le plafond. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard.

On avait du mal à croire qu'il existait un plafond. On avait plutôt l'impression que la salle était à ciel ouvert.

Constance regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant elle lorsque le professeur MacGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves.

Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était rapé, sale, rapiécé. Sa mère n'aurait jamais voulu un telle chapeau dans sa maison.

Pendant quelques instants, il régna un silence total. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau remua. Une déchirure, tout près du bord, s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter :

_ Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._

_Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pale l'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix. _

_Rien ne m 'échappe, rien ne m´arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Gryffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous serez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale. _

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_

_qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras en de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inçlîna pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau.

Constance regarda la table des Gryffondors, ses nouveaux amis lui souriaient. Elle chercha ensuite Luna à la table des Serdaigles. Elle vit que la jeune fille était plongée dans ses pensée. Elle regarda enfin la table des Serpentards. Les amis de son frère lui souriaient mais son frère lui ne semblait pas intéressait à la répartition. Il semblait ailleurs.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence : Abbot, Julie !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

\- POUFSOUFFLE! cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir, parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. Constance vit le fantôme du moine gras lui faire de grands signes enthousiastes.

\- Bones, Anthony !

Anthony prit place en face de Julie.

\- POUFSOUFFLE! Cria de nouveau le chapeau

\- Boot, Anthony ! Appela la nouvelle Directrice.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! Cria le chapeau.

\- Delacour, Gabrielle !

La petite sœur de Fleur entrait à Poudlard car ces parents avait finalement décidé de vivre en Angleterre.

\- SERDAIGLE ! Annonça le chapeau.

\- Diggory, Léanne !

Il s'agissait de la petite sœur de Cédric Diggory. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup.

\- SERDAIGLE ! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.

La répartition des premières années continua. De nombreux élèves furent appelés. Puis, vins le moment où il ne restait plus que Constance.

\- Chers élèves, cette année a lieu une répartition spéciale. En effet, Miss Malefoy Constance a décidé de rejoindre Poudlard pour sa dernière année après six ans d'étude à l'école BeauxBâtons. Miss Malefoy, veuillez prendre place.

Constance s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur MacGonagall déposa le chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Tu es une Malefoy, pourtant. Cela aurait dû être vite réglé. Je vois beaucoup de courage et une grande fierté. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Tu es brillante. Tu tiens cela de ta mère, il n'y a pas de doute pour cela. Aussi brillante que ton frère, et pourtant tout vous oppose. Tu as du talent, et tu désires grandement faire tes preuves ici à Poudlard. Tu sembles maligne, tu as de lambitiôn, tu serais prête à tout pour parvenir à tes fins. C'est intéressant...

Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ?

Constance resta conq minutes sans entendre le chapeau émettre autres choses que des "c'est difficile", "où vais-je te mettre ?" Elle s'inquiétait de ne pas encore avoir rejoint une maison et tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle.

Constance crispa les doigts sur les bords du tabouret. La panique la gagnait. Ça devenait long d'être assis et d'attendre. Puis, elle se mis à penser "Pas à Serpentard, pas à Serpentard"

\- Pas à Serpentard ? Dit la petite voix. Tu es sûr ? Tu as beaucoup de qualités digne d'un Serpentard, sais-tu ? En plus, les Malfoy sont tous passés par Serpentard ! Mais, c'est à cause de ton frère que tu refuses cette maison, je le vois dans ta tête. Cependant, Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. Alors? Non ? Vraiment ? Bon, très bien, si tu es sûre de toi, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à...

Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'ami du Prince des Serpentards discutait trouvant que le chapeau était un peu long.

\- Dray ! Appela Pansy. Je crois que ta sœur ne va pas aller à Serpentard !

Drago ne répondit pas. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à la maison dans laquelle finirai sa sœur. Mais, il était évident qu'elle irait à Serpentard comme tout Malfoy. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle irait à Serpentard car apparement ça faisait un long moment qu'elle était sous le chapeau puisque ses amis avaient repris leur conversation.

\- Je sais pas ! Elle a les qualités d'une Serpentarde ! Je ne vois pas où le chapeau pourrait l'envoyer sinon.

\- Draco, tu sais, elle est aussi intelligente que toi. Elle pourrait finir à Serdaigle, contra gentiment Théo.

\- Non, impossible ! Elle n'est pas assez concentrée sur ses études.

\- On verra Drago, dit Millicent.

Au moment ou Millicent prononça sa phrase...

\- SERDAIGLE ! Dit le chapeau.

Les Serdaigles se levèrent et acclamèrent la nouvelle arrivante. Elle était restée tellement longtemps sur le chapeau qu'elle n'avait pas réalisé tout de suite le choix du chapeau. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Neville se levèrent également pour applaudir la répartition de Constance. Les amis de Drago se levèrent aussi pour l'acclamer même si celui-ci était maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'avais raison dit Hermione. En plus, c'est une choixpeau flou.

\- Une quoi ? Dirent Harry et Ron en même temps.

\- Choixpeau flou. Cela signifie que le chapeau a mis plus de cinq minutes à définir sa maison car elle avait des qualités correspondant à plusieurs maisons. Les derniers choixpeau flou étaient le professeur MacGonnagal et le professeur Flitwick.

\- Je vois. Quelles maisons à ton avis ?

\- Je sais pas on lui demandera.

Constance avait fini par se lever et rejoindre la table des Serdaigles. Elle s'était installée à côté de Luna, la seule Serdaigle qu'elle connaissait.

\- Je te l'avais dit Drago, ajouta Théo.

\- Ouais... De toute façon, je m'en fou... Qu'elle vive sa vie...

Le dîner se termina pour la plupart dans la bonne humeur. A vrai dire seule Drago ne semblait pas heureux. Ginny et Ron guidèrent les premières années de Gryffondor à leur salle commune. Blaise et Pansy faisait de même avec les Serpentard. Hannah Abbot et Ernie MacMillan s'occupaient des Poufsouffles et Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil conduisaient les Serdaigles. Hermione et Drago, eux devait rejoindre le professeur MacGonagall dans le couloir du cinquième étage.


	3. La vie en colocation

Le professeur MacGonagall conduisait Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy dans l'aile Ouest du cinquième étage. Il s'arrêtaire devant un portrait représentant une magnifique sorcière. Elle était jeune et vêtu élégamment. Elle avait l'air d'une comtesse. Elle avait le teint pale et était vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier rouge pourpre avec des broderies dorée. Elle était assit sur un fauteuil et sur l'un des accoudoirs, reposait un serpent qui semblait être un python.

\- Le mot de passe ? Demanda la sorcière du portrait.

\- Union, répondit le professeur MacGonagal.

Le portrait s'écarta pour lasser apparaître l'entrée à ce qui semblait être une salle commune. Elle était dans les couleurs des deux maisons des préfets-en-chefs. Il avait plusieurs canapés en velours rouge accompagnés de coussins argentés. Il avait aussi plusieurs fauteuil en cuir vers avec cette fois des coussins couleurs ors. Il y avait également une grande table basse en bois sombre au centre de tous les fauteuils. Une grande cheminée était installée sur l'un des pans de murs entre deux fenêtres. La salle contenait également une grande bibliothèque avec un bureau assez grand pour deux personnes. Face à eux, il y avait un long couloir qui menait probablement à leurs chambres et à la salle de bain. Mais, il y avait également une porte au fond à droite de la pièce.

\- Vous vous trouvez dans votre salle commune personnelle. Elle est décorait aux couleurs de vos deux maisons comme vous avez pu le voir par vous même. La porte que vous voyez au fond à droite mène sur une petite cuisine personnel. Cependant, si vous avez besoin de quelques chose, vous pouvez appelez Winky, elle se fera un plaisir de vous aidez. Au fond du couloir de chaque côté se trouve vos deux chambres décorés aux couleurs de vos maisons également. Vous devrez les reconnaître sans problème. Vous avez une salle de bain commune mais vous avez également accès à la salle de bain des Préfets. Le mot de passe à l'entrée est provisoire. Vous devez chacun choisir votre propre mot de passe. Ne le communiquez à personne. Je pense que vous êtes assez grand pour mettre vos différents de côtés et cohabités sans vous entre-tuer. Vous pouvez inviter quelques amis à passer du temps mais essayer de respecter le couvre-feu, s'il vous plait. Je ne veux pas que vous organisiez des fêtes. Ce est pas un lieu pour. Je pense avoir été claire. Je vous laisse tout de même pas mal de liberté alors, essayer de les respecter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

\- Oui Madame, répondit Hermione.

\- Oui, ajouta Drago.

\- Bien. Je vous laisse pour ce soir. Nous parlerons de ce que vous aurez à faire demain. Vous passerez dans mon bureau demain après-midi. Nous sommes mardi, les cours ne commencé donc que lundi. Ce qui vous laissera le temps de mettre en place certains de vos devoirs de préfets-en-Chefs en place.

\- Bonne soirée.

\- Merci à vous aussi professeur, répondit Hermione.

Une fois, le professeur parti, Hermione alla choisir son mot de passe. Elle choisit le mot "Arithmancie" car selon elle personne y songerai. Puis, elle alla prendre un livre et s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir vert. Drago l'observait s'installer. Hermione avait remarqué qu'il l'avait observé durant tout ce temps.

\- Tu comptes me regarder longtemps ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je faisais que constater que tu préférais la couleur des Serpents, répondit-il simplement.

\- Pendant qu'on en est au constatation. J'ai remarqué que tu avais une seule, dit-elle.

Drago s'était tendu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de sa sœur. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une garce.

\- Me parle pas de cette garce ! S'énerva-t-il.

\- Alors c'est comme ça que tu parles de ta sœur. Je te savais con mais à ce point, je ne pensais pas...

Sur ces mots, elle ferma le livre d'un coup sec, le posa sur la table basse et se dirigea dans sa chambre. Pendant ce temps, Drago choisit d'aller choisir son mot de passe. "Constance" fut le mot qu'il choisit. Puis, il alla s'enfermer sans sa chambre. Si ça commençait comme ça, la cohabitation risquait d'être difficile.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt. Elle se leva, alla à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapidement. Elle se maquilla légèrement et lança un sort à ses cheveux pour les démêler et un autre pour bien dessiner les boucles de ses cheveux. Elle enfila un jean slim noir avec un débardeur rouge puisqu'il semblait faire bon dehors. Elle mis également un cardigan noir pour se protéger de la fraîcheur du matin. Elle pouvait porter ses vêtements Moldus car les cours ne commençaient que lundi. Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, elle tomba sur Malefoy vêtu simplement de son boxer. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en le voyant si peu habiller.

\- Ce que tu vois te plais Granger, dit Malefoy avec son sourire narquois.

\- Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! Se reprit-elle.

Elle le dépassa et alla s'assoir à sa place d'hier pour lire un peu. Il n'était que huit heures. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Neville devait encore dormir alors elle attendrait jusque neuf heure trente avant d'aller les chercher dans leurs dortoirs. Drago, quant à lui, alla se doucher. Il se coiffa avant de retourner dans sa chambre vêtu d'une simple serviette autour de sa taille pour s'habiller.

* * *

Hermione avait réveillé ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas apprécier qu'elle le fasse mais ils s'étaient levés tout de même. Ils étaient allés déjeuner tous ensemble. Luna et Constance les avaient rejoints. Pendants les vacances et les weekends, les élèves n'étaient pas obligés de s'installer à la table de leur maison. Elle leur avait dit que leur salle commune était magnifique. Elle avait dit qu'ils avaient le droit de passer du temps avec leur amis dans leur salle commune. Hermione leur proposa de visiter leur appartement après son rendez-vous avec le professeur MacGonagall et Malfoy.

* * *

Drago portait un pantalon de soie noir avec une chemise grise. Il n'avait pas mis sa robe de sorcier car il semblait faire chaud à l'extérieur. Il était descendu prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ses amis l'avait rejoint. Il leur avait promis de leur faire visiter son appartement de Préfets-en-Chefs ce soir. Il pourrait même manger avec lui là- haut. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait un elfe de maison à leur disposition. Puis, Drago s'arrêta de parler. Sa sœur venait d'entrer dans la Grande Salle accompagnée de Loufoca Lovegood. De plus, elles se dirigeaient vers la table des Gryffondors. Ils ne voulaient pas que sa sœur se lie d'amitié avec Potter.

\- Drago ? Demanda Blaise.

Ce dernier avait suivit le regard de son meilleur ami quand celui-ci s'était soudainement arrêté de parler.

\- Drago ? Répéta Pansy en passant une main devant son visage.

\- Hum... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu as arrêté de parler d'un seule coup, dit Théo. Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas.

Seul Blaise avait vu pourquoi Drago s'était arrêté de parler. Mais, il préféra se taire.

\- Oui, ça va. Ça va même très bien, répondit-il.

Blaise se demandait ce que Drago allait manigancer. Il attendait de voir. Cependant, il n'hésiterai pas à intervenir si cela était dangereux pour Constance.

* * *

Hermione était en avance. Elle attendait dans le bureau de la Directrice que Drago arrive. MacGonagall était devenue la directrice à la mort de Dumbledore et après la prise d'assaut des Mangemorts. Quelqu'un frappa.

\- Entrez, dit Minerva.

Drago entra dans le bureau. Le professeur MacGonagall désigna le siège à côté d'Hermione. Il s'y installa.

\- Je vais vous expliquer vos devoirs en tant que Préfets-en-Chefs. Vous vous occuperez durant cette semaine, de mettre en place les rondes des préfets. Vous assurez trois rondes et les autres préfets en ferons une. Vous avez également la possibilité de retirer des points aux élèves et de mettre des retenues si nécessaire. Cependant, vu le différent entre vos deux maisons, je préfère interdire à Monsieur Malefoy d'enlever des points aux Gryffondors et à vous, Miss Granger d'enlever des point aux Serpentards.

Ils acquiescèrent. Puis, le professeur repris.

\- Vous devrez également organiser plusieurs bals. Maintenant que la guerre est finie. Vous avez le droit de vous m'amuser aussi. Il y aura un bal pour Halloween, un autre pour Noël, un pour la Saint-Valentin et un dernier bal de fin d'année. Le bal d'Halloween devra être une soirée déguisée. Vous êtes libres de tout choisir mais je souhaiterais voir vos propositions une semaine avant pour confirmer vos choix. Je pense que dans l'ensemble, j'ai tout dit. Avez-vous des questions ?

\- Non professeur, répondirent-ils.

\- Bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Hermione se dirigea vers le parc. Elle savait que ses amis seraient près du lac. Quant à Drago, il se dirigea vers les cachots pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle arriva auprès d'eux. Elle replia les bords de son pantalon et retira ses ballerines, puis elle s'assit les pieds dans l'eau.

\- Ça c'est bien passé Mione ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oui, le professeur MacGonagall nous a demandé de faire les groupes pour les rondes des préfets ainsi que les jours de rondes. Et nous aurons quatre bals dans l'année. Le premier pour Halloween. C'est à Malefoy et moi de l'organiser.

\- Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé alors ! Dit Neville.

\- On va avoir des bals ? Dit Ginny. C'est super.

\- Si tu le dis...

\- Oh Mione, c'est bon joue pas les rabat-joies. Tu as le droit de t'amuser aussi. Ça ne t'empêchera pas de réussir tes ASPICS ! Luna et Moi avons eu le droit d'intégrer les cours de septième année grâce à notre participation active pendant la guerre ainsi que nos résultats scolaires. Pourtant, on est pas tout le temps en train d'étudier.

Elle n'eu pas le temps de répondre.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous ne ferez pas de sixième année ? Vous êtes autorisés à entrer directement en septième année ? C'est géniale !

\- En faites, on a tout de même fait une sixième année, pas complète et avec quelques cours spéciale mais on la fête, répondit Luna.

\- Oh... Vous étiez tous à Poudlard pendant que le professeur Rogue était directeur, et les frères Carrow professeur ?

\- Non, pas tous dit Neville. Harry, Ron et Hermione faisaient le tour du monde pour trouver les horcruxes permettant d'anéantir Voldemort.

\- On a d'ailleurs était capturé par des raffleurs et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy, ajouta Hermione.

\- Hermione a été torturée par Bellatrix aussi, tu ne savais pas ? Interrogea Ron.

\- Hum... Je suis désolée mais je connaissais les exploits d'Harry par ma mère mais tout le temps où Voldemort à fait du Manoir son quartier général, j'étais enfermée dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir. J'avais suffisamment de livre pour me distraire, un elfe de maison pour les repas et comme ami. Ma mère avait fait ça pour ma sécurité. Dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle venait me voir mais, il fallait qu'elle protège aussi Drago. Contrairement à ce que vous devez penser, il n'a pas choisi d'être mangemort. Cela lui a été imposé.

\- On sais que ça lui a été imposé, la rassura Harry. On l'a compris au Manoir. Puis, on la revu à Poudlard quand je me faisais passer pour mort. Il n'a rejoint les Mangemorts que parce que ta mère a insisté pour ça.

\- Alors, tu le savais...

\- Oui, et sans vouloir t'offres et, ton frère est un trouillard, dit Harry.

Constance sourit à sa remarque.

* * *

Hermione mena ses amis à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Elle prononça son mot de passe. Ses amis sourirent à l'entente du mot de passe mais ils se turent en voyant la beauté de la salle.

\- C'est magnifique Hermione, dit Constance. C'est juste dommage d'avoir à le partager avec mon frère.

\- C'est sûre mais il me faudra faire avec. Et puis, j'ai le droit de vous invitez à venir passer du temps avec moi. On doit juste éviter de dépasser le couvre-feu, mais au pire c'est pas grave, il suffit que vous passiez la nuit là !

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Hermione Granger ? Rigola Ron.

\- Mione, depuis quand te moques-tu des règles imposées par le professeur MacGonagall ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Depuis qu'on a la possibilité de casser les pieds à Malefoy ! Dit-elle.

\- Je vois, ajouta Harry. Je suis pas sûr que l'idée soit bonne mais je l'approuve tout de même.

Ils s'installèrent dans les fauteuils. Hermione alla chercher du jus de citrouille dans la cuisine ainsi que sept verres. Elle prit également des cookies que Winky leur avait apportée. Ils restèrent ici à discuter et à revoler jusqu'au dîner où ils descendirent à la Grande Salle pour dîner tous ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Drago était resté jusqu'au repas dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année de Serpentard avec Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphnée et Astoria. Ils dînèrent ensemble mais Drago parti avant eux dans son appartement. Ils leur avaient dit de le rejoindre une fois qu'ils auraient terminé.

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'appartement du Préfet-en-Chef. Alors qu'ils approchaient du tableau, Blaise disait que Drago ne leur avait pas donner le mot de passe. Une fois devant le portrait, Théo frappa. Drago vint leur ouvrir.

\- Allez entrer, dit-il

\- Drago, il faudrait que tu nous donnes ton mot de passe, ça serait plus simple ! Dit Blaise.

\- Pas question !

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Parce que le professeur MacGonagal, nous a dit de choisir un mot de passe et de ne le donner à personne, répondit-il simplement.

En réalité, Drago se moquait d'écouter les professeurs ou non mais il avait pas pensé à tout en choisissant son mot de passe. Ses amis se poseraient des questions s'il leur disait que le prénom de sa sœur était le mot de passe. Il préféra leur mentir.

\- Depuis quand tu suis les règles, Drago ? Dit timidement Astoria.

Astoria était tout l'opposée de sa grande sœur Daphnee. Elle était douce, sérieuse, timide. C'était une brillante sorcière de cinquième année. Elle ne participait pas aux rivalités entre les deux maisons. Aux contraires, elle discutait même très souvent avec Hermione à la bibliothèque mais ça personne le savait. Ses amis et ceux d'Hermione ne fréquentaient que très rarement ce lieu. Elle était très jolie également. Grande, fine, de longs cheveux bruns et un magnifique regard émeraude. Elle ressemblait physiquement à son père mais elle avait hérité les traits de caractère de sa mère. C'était vraiment l'inverse de sa sœur. Elle aurait dû aller à Serdaigle mais elle a longuement pensé vouloir à Serpentard car son père n'aurait pas apprécier qu'il en soit autrement.

\- Tu me le reproches Astoria ? Toi, qui respecte tout ? Tu es une copie de Granger améliorée ? Dit-il un sourire narquois sur lèvres.

\- En quoi est-elle meilleure si c'est une copie ? Rigola Blaise.

Drago était fier de lui, il avait réussi à dévier la conversation. Astoria avait vu claire dans son jeu. Elle savait qu'il voulait juste ne pas nous donner son mot de passe mais pour qu'elle raison ?

\- Elle est à Serpentard pour commencer. Elle nous a comme amis ensuite. Et pour terminer, elle est de Sang-Pur.

\- Pfff...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Théo ? Interrogea Drago.

\- La guerre ne t'as pas suffit ! C'est fini toute ces histoire de sang. Il faudrait peut être grandir.

\- Joue pas les rabat-joies Théo ! Tu es de Sang-pur aussi, je te rappelle !

\- Oui, mais contrairement à toi, je ne critique pas les nés-Moldus, je me moques de savoir qu'untel est de sang-mêlé ou que toi, tu es de sang-pur. Ça ne veut rien dire...

\- Peut-être mais j'espère bien conserver mon rang !

\- Tu garderas toujours le rang d'héritier de Malfoy et sa fortune mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'épouser une née-moldue, si tu en avais envie...

\- Peut-on sait tous que ça n'arrivera pas ! Ria-t-il.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si ta sœur n'épouse pas un Sang-Pur ? Questionna Daphnée. Elle n'est pas à Serpentard. C'est dans notre maison qu'il y a le plus de Sang-purs. Et je pense qu'elle va surtout s'en faire des ennemis ?

\- Elle épousera un Sang-pur. Elle est bien trop fière pour que ça se passe autrement.

\- On ne la voit vraiment pas du même œil, ajouta Astoria.

\- Tu es mon amie ou la sienne ? Demanda Drago un peu énervé.

\- Disons que je suis ton amie mais que j'apprécie ta sœur pour ceux que je connais d'elle. Je ne suis pas la seule. Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Milicent et Daphnée pense la même chose.

\- Je vois. Vous avez décidé d'en rajouter. Comme si c'était pas suffisant de vivre avec Granger. Il faut que vous m'emmerdez avec ma sœur.

À ce moment, Hermione entra dans la salle commune. Elle fit comme si que les Serpentards n'étaient pas là. Elle prit un livre et s'installa sur un canapé près de la bibliothèque en attendant que Ginny, Luna et Constance arrivent. Elle avaient le mot de passe, elle n'avait pas besoin d'écouter pour voir si elles arrivaient.

Les Serpentards avaient vu Hermione entrer. Ils ne l'avaient pas cherché. Ils préféraient ne pas la provoquer dans l'appartement. Ça serait dommage de se faire interdire l'accès à l'appartement de Drago.

Vingt minutes après, Ginny, Luna et Constance étaient devant l'appartement.

\- On entre où on l'appelle ? Demanda Constance.

\- On entre, elle sait qu'on connaît son mot de passe. Elle nous l'aurait dit si elle voulait qu'on l'appelle.

\- Oui mais elle nous a dit que le professeur MacGonagall ne voulait pas que les Préfets-en-Chef donnent leur mot de passe.

\- Elle nous l'a pas donné, dit Luna avec son air rêveuse. Elle la dit pour entrer et nous l'avons entendu.

\- En effet. Vu comme ça, elle n'est pas réellement en faute.

Constance ne voulait pas que sa nouvelle amie est des problèmes par sa faute mais elle s'avouait vaincue cette fois.

\- Elle a raison, dit Ginny. Elle nous a pas donné le mot de passe.

\- Je sais. Elle se tourna vers le portrait. Arithmancie.

Le portrait les laissant entrer. Elles avancèrent et virent qu'Hermione était en train de lire. Elles n'avaient pas vu les Serpentards et avaient donc avancé rejoindre Hermione. Les Serpentards les avaient bien vu.

\- Granger ! S'exclama Pansy.

Hermione venait à peine de poser son livre parce qu'elle avait aperçu ses amies qu'elle se faisait interpeller par Parkinson.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Parkinson ?

\- Tu as donnée ton mot de passe ?

\- Bien sûre ! Malefoy vous a donné son mot de passe, j'ai le droit de faire la même.

\- Jai rien donné du tout, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- T'as l'intention de jouer les Saints, Drago ? Dit Constance.

\- Non, ça c'est ton rôle ?

\- Malefoy, fou lui la paix, dit Ginny qui ne voulait pas déclenché une guerre. En plus, Hermione nous a pas donné son mot de passe. Elle a juste été intelligente pour contourner le règlement.

\- Moi, j'ai rien contourné. Je n'ai pas donné mon mot de passe mais puisque tu t'en fou de donner le tien, donne-le nous !

\- Tu rêves Malefoy. Tu finiras par leur donner alors fou-moi la paix !

\- Je ne crois pas, je respecte le règlement, moi ! J'ai pas passé mes sept années d'études à contourner le règlement ! Répliqua le Prince des Serpentards.

\- Malefoy, c'est à ta sœur que tu veux faire croire que tu respectes à la lettre le règlement ? Demanda Ginny.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre d'elle ! Qu'elle vive sa vie mais qu'elle ne me dérange pas ! S'énerva-t-il.

Constance avait les larmes aux yeux. Son frère avait toujours des paroles blessantes envers elle. Alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est être proche de son frère. Il la détestait et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Encore une fois, Drago s'était emporté à la mention de sa sœur. Et encore une fois cette dernière semblait aux bord de craquer. Drago se rassît entre Blaise et Pansy. Ginny et Hermione laissèrent tomber et Hermione dit à Constance, Ginny et Luna de venir, et elles partirent dans la chambre à Hermione.


	4. Défense contre les Forces du Mal

**Défense contre les Forces du Mal**

Les derniers jours de vacances avant le début des cours se sont déroulés assez rapidement. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards ne s'était pas trop chamaillés. Hermione n'était dans l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs que pour y dormir et se doucher.

Les cours commencaient seulement aujourd'hui. Le premier cours était un double cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le professeur était Severus Rogue. Il avait survécu à l'attaque de Nagini grâce à un puissant anti-venin qu'il avait mis au point, quelque mois avant l'attaque. Il en avait ingéré tous les jours jusqu'à l'attaque. Puis, Hermione lorsqu'ils avaient été dans le Hangar à Bateau lors de l'attaque avait soigné la morsure.

Severus Rogue étaient également le parrain de Drago Malefoy. Cependant, le professeur Rogue n'était plus le directeur de la maison Serpentard, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui est de nouveau le directeur de maison des verts et argents. Ce n'est pas les seuls changements qui se sont opérés. En devenant Directrice de Poudlard, le professeur MacGonagall aurait dû céder son poste de Directrice de maison à un autre professeur mais elle a choisit de le garder. De plus, le professeur Flitwick est devenu Directeur adjoint.

Le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'organisait en deux groupes. Après leur BUSES, les élèves avaient du choisir les matières qu'ils souhaitaient conserver. Or, Rogue souhaite des élèves ayant obtenu des Optimal à ses BUSES dans ses cours. Cependant, comme c'est une matière importante, les élèves ayant obtenus un acceptable ou effort exceptionnelle souhaitant continuer ce cours le peuvent. Ainsi, les élèves ayant obtenu un optimal suivront le cours ensemble toutes maison confondus et les autres ayant pris Défenses contre les Forces du Mal le suiveront à un autre horaire. C'est ainsi que Blaise, Constance, Drago, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Millicent, Pansy et Théo allaient se retrouver ensemble pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Neville et Ron suivaient l'autre cours. Et, Astoria n'était qu'en cinquième année. Et Daphnée ne suivait plus ce cours malgré qu'elle ait obtenu un effort exceptionnelle à ses BUSES.

Constance appréhendait ce cours. C'était le premier qu'elle avait en tant qu'élève à Poudlard. Le professeur est le parrain de son frère. De ce qu'elle savait de lui, pour les fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'est que c'était un homme froid, distant qui masque très bien ses sentiments. C'est aussi un très bon occlumens et ligilimens, un grand sorcier. Cependant, ces nouveaux amis lui disent aussi que c'est un professeur injuste. Il a tendance à retirer des points de manière injuste aux Gryffondors et en attribuer sans cesse aux Serpentards. Pour les autres maisons, cela dépendaient de son humeur. C'est pourquoi Constance stressait. Elle était dans le même état qu'Hermione en période d'examen.

\- Ça ne va pas Constance ? Dit Luna en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Je suis un peu nerveuse. Je sais que mon frère à aussi eu un Optimal dans cette discipline. Il a eu des Optimals dans toutes les matières qu'il suivait excepté l'Histoire de la Magie où il a eu un Piètre mais seulement par qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à l'Histoire.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas ça va bien se passer. C'est pas comme si tu étais seule avec ton frère. On sera tous là à l'exception de Neville et de Ron. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas que ton frère était aussi bon.

\- Merci. Merci d'être là pour moi. Mon frère est très intelligent et studieux quand il veut même s'il ne le montre pas. On devrait y aller.

Luna acquiesça. Les deux filles se levèrent. Elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la grande Salle en même temps que Ginny, Harry et Hermione. Ils avancèrent alors vers la salle du cours de DCFM.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses autant de chose sur ton frère alors qu'il semblerait que vous vous disputez à chaque fois que vous vous voyez ? Interrogea Luna.

\- De quoi parlez-vous exactement ? Demanda Ginny.

\- Je disais que je n'avais pas envie d'aller en DFCM car le professeur est le parrain de mon frère. Vous avez également dit qu'il priviligie les Serpentards et je vais me retrouver avec mon frère puisqu'il a eu un optimal.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était doué ton frère, ajouta Ginny.

\- Il à des Optimals dans toutes les matières de ses BUSES à l'exception de l'Histoire de la Magie.

\- Sérieusement ? Malfoy est si intelligent ? Rigola Harry. Hermione, je savais pas que tu avais un rival de taille.

\- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle Harry, dit Hermione.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas... Il a un piètre dans cette matière, sourit Luna.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Ginny. Tu étais bonne élève à BeauxBâtons ?

\- Hum... Oui.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air de te plaire ! Dit Hermione.

\- Disons que je ne voudrais pas te prendre ta place de meilleure élève. J'ai l'impression que tu y tiens.

\- Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Hermione lui sourit.

Il semblerait que Drago et Constance soient deux jeunes personnes intelligentes. Hermione comme tous les élèves ne savaient pas que Drago était intelligent. Mais, Hermione s'en fichait. Tout allait bien aujourdhui. Elle n'avait plus besoin de s'enfoncer dans les études pour se sentir bien.

Il était devant la salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au 2ème étage. Il attendait le professeur. Des élèves de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles étaient déjà là. Puis, un groupe de Serpentard arriva. C'était le groupe qu'il aurait préfèré ne pas voir. Drago était là avec Pansy, Blaise, Millicent et Théo. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux. Comme ci, Constance n'était pas assez anxieuse.

Les Serpentards attendirent le long du mur opposé aux petits groupe de la Préfète-en-Chef. Blaise comme à son habitude regardait Constance. Il l'avait toujours admirait. C'était une très jolie fille. Elle était grande et fine, des formes bien placées. Elle avait les même yeux que Drago, des yeux gris avec une lueur de bleu que possédait Narcissa. Elle avait également de long cheveux blond très claires lui descendant dans le creux des reins. Elle était intelligente et sérieuse. En plus, elle était loin d'être hautaine comme la plupart des sang-purs. En réalité, même s'il refusait de l'admettre Blaise était tombé amoureux de la sœur de son meilleur ami. Il préférait s'amuser avec une fille différente presque tous les soirs plutôt que d'avouer qu'une fille lui plaise et essayer de la séduire.

Constance avait remarqué que Blaise la regardait alors elle lui sourit.

\- Bonjour Constance.

\- Bonjour Blaise. Tu vas bien ?

\- Ca peut aller. Mais ça pourrait être mieux si on était en vacance, répondit-il avec le sourire. Mais, bon, ça pourrait être pire, la on a DFCM avec Rogue. Et toi, ça va ?

\- Parle pour toi, Rogue est cool avec les Serpentards d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire timide. Moi, j'aime bien les cours en général de toute façon.

\- Tu ne changeras donc jamais, rigola-t-il.

Ginny avait vu la manière dont Blaise regardait Constance. Serpentards et Gryffondors avaient assisté à l'échange mais Ginny semblait être la seule à avoir vu le regard passionnée du Serpentard à l'égard de la jeune Malefoy. Le professeur Rogue arriva à ce moment là.

\- Allez-y entrer ! Dépêchez-vous ! Dit froidement le professeur Rogue.

La salle de cours était comme vide. En effet, toutes les tables de classe avaient été déplacé le long des murs de la salle de classe laissant penser que le cours d'aujourd'hui serait un cours pratique. Il y avait quinze élèves dans la salle.

\- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va peut-être pouvoir commencer ! Le cours d'aujourd'hui ainsi que le prochain sont pour revoir ce que vous avez appris durant vos six années d'études. Commençons avec les sortilège de désarmement, le sortilège de stupéfixions, le sortilège de pétrification,... Je vais former les groupes. Voyons voir, Miss Bulstrode avec Miss Lovegood, Monsieur Zabini avec Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson avec Monsieur Nott...

Plus le professeur Rogue effectuait les groupes et plus Constance est anxieuse. Elle n'avait pas encore son partenaire mais son frère non plus. Elle nentendit pas le professeur donner certains groupe. Il ne restait plus que Drago, Ginny, Harry et elle.

\- Monsieur Potter avec Miss Weasley et bien évidemment Miss Malfoy vous allez avec votre frère.

\- Professeur... Elle se tut en voyant le regard du professeur Rogue. Le seul qui pouvait changer cela s'était Drago.

\- Professeur, dit Drago. Je ne voudrais pas vous manquez de respect mais votre choix de groupe n'est pas judicieux.

\- Je ne vois pas quel danger il y'a, à vous mettre avec votre sœur, Monsieur Malfoy. Je n'ai vu aucun comportement suspect en dix-huit ans de son côté.

Pansy, Millicent, Théo et Blaise rigolaient bien que le dernier avait fini une fois à l'hôpital même si ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Moi, je ne risque rien, répondit-il. Mais, je ne garantie pas de la laisser entière.

Severus Rogue était choqué. C'était la première fois que son filleul le contestait dans sa classe. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait contesté lorsqu'il l'avait mis en binôme avec Potter ou un autre Gryffondor mais sa sœur il ne voulait pas. Narcissa avait raison, cela allaient être difficile de leur faire oublier leur querelle.

\- Bien, je voudrais éviter d'envoyer quelqu'un au premier cours à l'infirmerie. Miss Malfoy avec Monsieur Zabini et Miss Granger avec Monsieur Malefoy. Et, j'enlève dix points à Serdaigle et à Serpentard. Que ça vous serve de leçon !

Harry, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard. C'était la première fois, qu'il voyait Rogue enlever des points à Serpentard. En plus, il les retirer à son élève favori.

\- Bien, maintenant vous allez revoir les sortilèges que je vous ai cité.

Les élèves rejoignirent leur partenaire. Hermione alla avec Drago.

\- Malfoy, alors comme ça, on manque de respect à son parrain ? Ironisa Hermione.

\- Granger ! Je t'ai rien demandé et je vois que ma sœur raconte ma vie pour que tu saches que Rogue est mon parrain.

\- Oh ! Mais ta sœur nous parle pas de ta vie, elle était juste anxieuse pour le cours parce qu'on lui a dit que Rogue était injuste. Au faites, félicitation !

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Pour tes résultats scolaires depuis notre première année à Poudlard ! Rigola Hermione puis lança un sortilège de désarmement.

\- Je vais la tuer ! Gronda-t-il.

Drago venait de perdre son sang froid pour peu de chose. Tout le monde l'avait entendu parler. Il avait joint un geste à ses paroles. Non, il n'avait tué personne mais il avait désarmé sa sœur et l'avait insulté en lui disant qu'elle devait se mêler de ses affaires. Blaise n'avait même pas eu le temps de passer du temps avec Constance. Cette dernière s'était tellement sentie humilié qu'elle avait fui la salle de classe en direction de son dortoir. Drago s'attira un regard noir de ses amis, d'Hermione, de Ginny et d'Harry mais aussi et surtout de son parrain. Il était alors parti également de la salle en claquant la porte.

\- Le cours est terminé ! Prenez vos affaire et déguerpissez. J'ai des choses à régler, déclara Rogue. Miss Granger, pouvez-vous prendre la baguette de Miss Malefoy et lui remettre au prochain cours qu'elle acceptera d'assister.

\- Oui, professeur.

Hermione ramassa la baguette de Constance, prit ses affaires et alla rejoindre ses amis à l'extérieur. Disons que pour un premier cours, c'est pas joyeux. L'année risquait d'être mouvementé. Hermione, Ginny et Luna profitèrent du reste du cours de DFCM pour aller dans la tour Serdaigle. Elles savaient qu'elles trouveraient Constance dans son dortoir. En effet, la jeune fille était en train de pleurer touts les larmes de son corps à cause de son frère qui la rejetait sans cesse depuis des années. Elle lui avait déclaré la guerre, mais tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un frère à qui elle pouvait se confier, s'amusaient enfin une vraie relation fraternelle.


	5. Un début d'année plus calme qu'il ne

**Un début d'année plus calme qu'il ne s'annonçait ou pas...**

Les cours avaient continué de se dérouler. Les jours s'écoulaient. Hermione et Drago avait réussi à s'entendre sur les binômes pour les rondes, parce que bien évidemment, les préfets de chaque maisons ne faisaient pas leurs rondes ensembles. Ron était avec Hannah Abbot, le lundi. Le mardi, Ginny faisait sa ronde avec Blaise. Drago et Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à se mettre d'accord sur le fait de les mettre ensemble mais ils se devaient de mettre un Serpentard avec un Gryffondor. Et, ils n'avaient que très peu de choix. Blaise avec Ginny ou Ron avec Pansy. Le choix avait donc était vite fait, connaissant chacun le caractère de Ron ou de Pansy. Quand à Drago et Hermione, ils faisaient les rondes du mercredi et du samedi. Le jeudi, Pansy faisait sa ronde avec Anthony Goldstein et le vendredi, la ronde était effectuera Padma Patil et Ernie MacMillan. Ils leur avaient fallu tout de même deux soirées pour réussir à s'entendre et faire le planning. Le premier soir, Hermione en avait eu marre, elle était partie dans sa chambre et avait verrouillé la porte pour que Drago ne puisse pas venir l'embêter.

Constance avait fini par oublie l'incident du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de s'excuser en disant que c'était sa faute mais constance ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Elle était retournée en cours dès le lendemain. Les élèves qui avaient assisté à la dispute des deux Malefoys n'avait pas parlé de cet incident, ayant bien trop peur du Serpentard et parce qu'ils étaient respectueux et conpatissants avec constance.

Constance avait alors passé la plupart de ses cours avec Harry lorsqu'ils étaient en commun. Il avait été son premier ami ici. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Dès qu'elle avait du temps libre, il se retrouvait près du lac comme le temps le permettait encore. C'était un mois de septembre doux et ensoleillé.

* * *

Hermione venait de se réveiller. Premier weekend. Elle avait l'intention de faire ses devoirs après avoir déjeuner. Puis, elle embêterai Drago jusqu'à ce qui lui accorde du temps pour mettre en place les sorti à Pré-au-Lard et qu'ils réfléchissent un peu à la soirée d'Halloween.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain qu'elle partageait avec Drago. Il était encore tôt puisqu'il n'était que sept heure trente. Elle alla dans sa chambre pour s'habillait. Hermione était bien plus féminine que durant ses six premières années à Poudlard. Du moins, maintenant, elle faisant attention à sa manière de s'habillait. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant très jolies et brillants, grâce aux sortilèges de coiffures que Ginny lui avait appris. Hermione ouvrit alors son armoire. Elle prit un pantalon slim gris, et un débardeur rouge pour accompagné son pantalon. Elle avait ajouté à sa tenue un gilet noir et des spartiates noir. Sa tenue était simple mais elle mettait sa silhouette en valeur. C'est ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Hermione savait qu'il allait faire chaud, et comme elle allait étudié, elle décida d'attacher ses cheveux. Elle les tressa donc sur le côté.

Hermione était allé déjeuné dans la Grande Salle qui était presque vide. C'était normal à cette heure-ci, un samedi matin. Il n'y avait personne à la table des Gryffondor. Il y avait également quelques élèves de première années de Serdaigle et de Poufssoufle. Seul Astoria Greengrass occupait la longue table des Serpentard. D'ailleurs, celle-ci fit signe à Hermione lorsqu'elle entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle décida d'aller s'installer avec Astoria. Après tout, c'était samedi et il n'y avait aucun autres élèves.

\- Bonjour, dit Astoria.

\- Bonjour Astoria ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien et toi ?

\- Je vais bien merci. Dis, tu lèves bien tôt pour un samedi, ajouta Hermione.

Astoria était la petite sœur de Daphnée Greengrass. Elle était en cinquième année. Elle était très différente de sa sœur. Astoria était tout aussi jolie que sa sœur bien que l'une soit blonde et l'autre brune. Mais, Astoria était très sympathique et très intelligente. Hermione ne comprenait pas pourquoi une fille comme Astoria trainait avec Malfoy et sa bande. Elle lui avait déjà demandé et Astoria lui avait répondu qu'il était tous très gentil avec elle et que sa sœur, lorqu'elles étaient toutes les deux, était loin d'être la peste que tout le monde connaît.

\- Je me suis levée pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs, et j'aimerai essayer de voir Constance. Depuis qu'on est à Poudlard, j'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la voir et je l'aime bien. En faites, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

\- Je vois. Tu as l'air d'être la seule du groupe de Malefoy à l'apprécier. Enfin, presque...

\- Non, je ne suis pas la seule. Il n'y a que Drago, et peut-être ma sœur qui lui reproche son existence. Drago, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il est comme ça. Mais, ma sœur, je pense qu'elle est jalouse de Constance.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être jalouse. Vous n'avez jamais tenté de les rapprocher Drago et sa sœur ? Interrogea Hermione.

\- Si, on a déjà essayé mais Drago est très têtu. Tu sais très bien comment il est. De temps en temps, on réessaye mais le plus persistant, c'est Blaise parce que...

Astoria s'interrompit parce qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle allait révéler que Blaise était amoureux de Constance et qu'il ne l'avait avoué à personne. Elle le savait parce qu'elle l'avait deviné.

\- Parce qu'il est amoureux de Constance. Qu'il voudrait que les deux Malefoy s'entendent. Ainsi, peut-être que Malefoy accepterait que Zabini puisse sortir avec sa sœur.

Astoria était abasourdie. Hermione était au courant. Pourtant, elle ne fréquentait pas Blaise et personne d'autres n'étaient au courant.

\- Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Ça se voit. Blaise a toujours su masquer ses sentiments à chaque fois qu'il y a eu des joutes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Mais depuis cette année, dès que Constance est dans les parages, il la regarde, il l'admire et il oublie la barrière qu'il dresse pour masquer ses émotions. S'il ne veut pas que cela se sache, tu devrais le lui dire.

\- Je sais pas... Peut-être que si cela s'apprênait, il arrêterait de jouer les Don Juan. Peut-être qu'il irait vers elle, pour lui dire qu'elle lui plaisait et qu'il était amoureux d'elle...

\- Sauf qu'il y a un problème...

\- Lequel ? Demanda Astoria maintenant inquiète.

\- Disons que Constance se rapproche beaucoup d'Harry. J'ai compris qu'elle appréciait Blaise, je les remarquais aussi. Par contre, je ne sais pas à quel point. Je pense que si Harry et elle continue de se voir aussi souvent en dehors des cours, ils finiront ensemble.

La conversation avait continué un peu. Puis, Astoria avait dit à Hermione que Drago arrivait. Hermione avait fini de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle avait donc dit au revoir à Astoria et s'était levée pour gagner leur appartement. Elle avait royalement ignoré Drago.

* * *

Hermione était installée au bureau de leur salle commune avec ses cours d'Arithmancie. Elle effectuait de long calcule mais s'en sortait très bien. Elle venait d'aller se servir un verre de jus d'orange et de se rasseoir lorsque Drago revint à son tour de la Grande Salle. Il était maintenant neuf heure quarante-cinq. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'Hermione travaillait sur son devoir d'Arithmancie. Drago commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre.

\- Malefoy, te sauves pas, on doit voir le planning des sorties à Pré-au-Lard et réfléchir à la soirée d'Halloween.

\- Granger, tu peux pas voir seule pour les sorties et puis la soirée, on a encore du temps ! J'ai autre chose à faire, moi !

\- Non, tu viens ici ! Tu fais le planning avec moi ! C'est également ton devoir de préfet ! Si tu es si occupé, démissionné de ton poste. D'autres, serai ravi de l'obtenir !

\- Dans tes rêves Granger ! Se moqua Drago.

\- Donc, tu viens que l'on s'occupe du calendrier. Si tu es coopératif et que tu ne contres pas toutes mes idées on terminera rapidement.

\- J'accepte si ce soir tu renfermes dans ma chambre et que tu me laisses la salle commune.

\- Tu crois pas que je vais te laisser faire une fête et te laisser inviter tout ces serpents.

\- Faire une fête, non mais une soirée tranquille avec mes amis, oui ! Railla-il.

\- Tu te fou de moi, là ? J'accepte, dit-elle à contrecœur mais tu me revaudras ça, crois-moi !

Drago s'installa à côté d'Hermione au bureau, il laissa une certaine distance entre-eux. Hermione se moqua de voir à quel point, il n'avait pas changé. Ne pas oser s'approcher, ça frôlait le ridicule mais bon c'était Malefoy. Hermione prit un autre parchemin pour qu'ils puissent faire un calendrier des sorties dans le village sorcier.

\- Je pense que la première sortie devrait être le premier samedi d'octobre.

\- Pourquoi pas la semaine prochaine ? Pourquoi attendre ?

\- Pour que la première sorti est lieu après que les élèves aient pris le rythme des cours.

\- Bon, ça peut être un bon argument.

En réalité, Drago s'en foutait. Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa journée à faire ce fichue planning de sortie. Il avait l'intention de la contrer, pour qu'elle pense qu'il s'intéresse à son calendrier.

\- Il serait judicieux de mettre une sortie tous les mois, dit Hermione.

\- Je pense que toutes les trois semaines seraient mieux. Ça serait plus fréquent. Les élèves pourraient se divertir plus souvent.

\- Je trouve que c'est un bon argument même si je pense que tu fais ça pour profiter de te bourrer la gueule avec tes amis plus souvent.

\- En effet ! Rigola le Prince des Serpentard. Ça semble un bon argument.

\- Donc, si nous plaçons une sortie à Pré-au-Lard toutes les trois semaines, ça donnes...

Hermione fit apparaître un calendrier de l'année scolaire à l'aide de sa baguette afin de noter sur le parchemin tous les samedis qui seront choisis pour les sorties.

_Samedi 3 Octobre 1998_

_Samedi 24 Octobre 1998_

_Samedi 14 Novembre 1998_

_Samedi 5 Décembre 1998_

_Samedi 9 Janvier 1999_

_Samedi 30 Janvier 1999_

_Samedi 20 Février 1999_

_Samedi 13 Mars 1999_

_Samedi 10 Avril 1999_

_Samedi 1 Mai 1999_

_Samedi 22 Mai 1999_

\- Hum... Voilà les samedis, dit Hermione.

\- T'en a combien ? Interrogea Drago.

\- Il y en a 11. Il y aurai pu en avoir 12 mais je suis plus sûre de la fin des examens et donc du départ du jour de départ du Poudlard Express.

\- Ça t'arrive ? Je ne savais pas que Miss Je-Sais-Tout oubliait les dates d'examens ! Railla Drago. La fin officielle des examens est la semaine du...

Il prit le calendrier d'Hermione pour vérifier ce qu'il aller dire.

\- Les examens se finissent dans la semaine du lundi 7 Juin au dimanche 13 Juin.

\- Merci. Donc, on peut ajouter une sortie. Le Poudlard express partira le samedi 19 Juin, je pense. Voilà, tu es libre. On verra demain pour la soirée d'Halloween.

\- On n'a pas fini, dit-il. Il va y avoir des bals. On pourrait placer une sortie occasionnelle le mercredi avant chaque soirée. Les élèves qui auront un moment de libre pourront aller dans les boutiques.

\- Ça t'arrives d'avoir de bonnes idées !

Hermione prit son valendrier pour voir les mercredis éventuels pour des sortis à Pré-au-Lard. Elle nota sur son parchemin mercredi 28 Octobre, mercredi 16 Decembre, mercredi 10 Février.

\- On peut rajouter ces trois samedis. Pas besoins pour le bal de fin d'année car il aura probablement lieu un mercredi et le samedi avant c'est la sortie.

\- J'aime pas admettre que tu as raison mais je pense que la c'est le cas...

\- Tu sais. Je pense que le professeur MacGonagall sera d'accord pour innover maintenant que la guerre est fini.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Les sorties ouvertes à tous les élèves mais les élèves de la première année à la quatrième année inclu devront avoir l'autorisation des parents. Installées des horaires différents selon les années d'études à ne pas dépassée...

\- Oh, Granger doucement. Respire un peu... La fin de la guerre t'a changé l'esprit, je crois. La Granger que je connais, n'aurai pas laisser autant de place au sorti.

\- Hé ! Je ne pense pas qu'à moi. Je priviligie mes étude mais j'ai bien compris que ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

\- Oui. Donc, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Granger. C'est bien de ne pas priver les autres parce qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes priorités. J'ai encore une idée pour toi.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Donner l'autorisation aux élèves qui restent à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et de Pâques, la possibilité d'aller a. Pré-au-Lard n'importe quel jour.

\- Pourquoi pas. Mais, les portes de Poudlard ne peuvent rester ouvert. Donc, il faudrait que les élèves qui prévoit de sortir, envoie un hibou à son directeur de maison afin de faire ouvrir les grilles par Rusard. T'en pense quoi ?

\- Je pense que c'est bon.

\- Je met ça au propre alors.

Hermione prit un nouveau parchemin et plusieurs pots d'encre de couleur différents afin de mettre certaine chose en évidence. Elle écrit avec une encre noir et encadré en rouge que le parchemin concerné les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Elle écrit ensuite une petite introduction pour introduire les différents samedi. Elle indiqua ensuite qu'il y aura également plusieurs bals et donc les mercredis avant chaque bals, on pourrait aller dans le village si l'on a un moment de libre. Elle indiqua les différents mercredis. Puis, en rouge, elle indiqua que les dates de ces mercredis sont susceptibles de changés car les dates des soirées ne sont pas fixes. Puis, en noir, elle parla des sorties spéciales vacances. Et elle indiqua en vert, les horaires de sortie. Ce qui donna:

**_Sorties à Pré-au-Lard_**

_En tant que Préfets-en-Chefs, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, nous avons établis un planning de sortie pour tout les élèves dans le plus célèbre des villages sorciers. Tous les élèves pourront s'y rendre. Cependant, pour les élèves de première à quatrième année, il faudra que leurs parents ou leurs tuteurs remplissent l'autorisation de sorti. Les sorties commenceront à partir de neuf heure du matin et se termineront à des heures différentes selon l'année d'étude. Les horaires sont inscrits à la fin du parchemin. En attendant, voici la liste des différents samedis :_

_Samedi 3 Octobre 1998_

_Samedi 24 Octobre 1998_

_Samedi 14 Novembre 1998_

_Samedi 5 Décembre 1998_

_Samedi 9 Janvier 1999_

_Samedi 30 Janvier 1999_

_Samedi 20 Février 1999_

_Samedi 13 Mars 1999_

_Samedi 10 Avril 1999_

_Samedi 1 Mai 1999_

_Samedi 22 Mai 1999_

_Samedi 12 Juin 1999_

_Il y a donc 12 samedis de prévus pour les sorties à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, comme la guerre est finie, qu'il n'y a plus de grande menace qui pèse sur le monde sorcier, la directrice à jugeait que vous avez le droit de vous détendre. Donc, il y aura normalement quatre bals s'organisaient cette année. Nous avons donc décidé que les mercredis avant chaque bals, vous pourrez vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, si vous avez un moment de libre. Les mercredis prévus sont :_

_Mercredi 28 Octobre 1998_

_Mercredi 16 Décembre 1998_

_Mercredi 10 Février 1999_

**_Cependant, il est possible que les dates des différents mercredis changent puisque les dates des bals ne sont pas fixes._**

_Avec, l'accord du professeur MacGonnall, nous avons instauré d'autres sorties pour les élèves qui passeront leur vacances à l'école. Si un élève veut aller dans le village pendant les vacances, il lui faudra prévenir son directeur de maison par hiboux en se rendant à la volière, ou en lui demandant directement. Il y a des hiboux à la disposition des élèves qui n'en possède pas dans la volière. Le directeur de maison donnera son accord et se chargera de prévenir Monsieur Rusard, le concierge afin de s'occuper des portes de l'écoles._

**_Enfin, voici les horaires de sortie selon l'année dans laquelle vous vous trouvez._**

_Élèves de 1ère et 2ème année : 9:00 à 18:00_

_Élèves de 3ème et 4ème année : 9:00 à 20:00_

_Élèves de 5ème année : 9:00 à 22:00_

_Élèves de 6ème et 7ème année : 9:00 à 00:00_

_Planning mis en place par les Préfets-en-Chef et approuvé par la Directrice._

Drago avait observé Hermione mettre au propre le planning des sorties. Elle était très concentrée même pour quelque chose d'aussi banale que de réécrire un planning. Il en profita pour la détailler. Il la trouver pas si mal pour une sang-de-bourbe. Drago n'en revenait pas, il venait de se dire que Granger était bien foutue. Heureusement, qu'il n'avait pas prononcé cela a haute voix. Il se serait infligé une honte lui même. Hermione avait remarquée que Drago la regardait. Cela l'amusait intérieurement. Mais, elle ne dit rien. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

\- J'ai fini, dit-elle.

\- Enfin, je commençais à trouver le temps long. Tu n'es pas vraiment de bonne compagnie ! Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Puisque je suis de mauvaise compagnie. Tu te chargeras d'apporter ça au professeur MacGonagall quand tu l'auras relu, s'emporta Hermione.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans prendre le temps de ranger ses affaires.

Drago appréciait la faire sortir de ses gonds. En plus, c'était tellement facile. Mais, maintenant, il devait aller donner le parchemin au professeur MacGonagall. Il devait passer la journée avec Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Daphnée et Astoria. Là, il devait d'abord aller voir la vieille chouette. C'est commença qu'il appelait le professeur MacGonagall. La prochaine fois, il choisirait bien le moment pour l'énerver.

* * *

Dans l'après-midi, Drago était allé rejoindre ses amis aux cachots. Mais, Blaise et Daphnée était absent. Encore en train de s'envoyé en l'air, pensa Drago. Alors qu'on surnommait Drago, le Dieu du Sexe, Blaise était appelé le Don Juan. Comme Drago, il y avait une fille différente presque tous les soirs dans son lit. Mais lorsqu'en journée, il avait du temps libre et qu'il voulait s'envoyer en l'air, il y avait Daphnée. Elle n'était pas une Serpentard pour rien. Daphnée avait couché avec beaucoup de garçon à Poudlard. Ça réputation n'était plus à faire.

Ainsi, Théo, Drago, Millicent, Pansy et Astoria étaient installé dans la salle commune des Serpentards. D'habitude, ils s'installaient dans le dortoir de Théo et Blaise car ils n'y avaient qu'eux qui occupaient le dortoir. Mais là, Blaise y était probablement avec Daphnée. Alors, ils étaient restés en bas et ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Astoria n'aimait pas l'attitude de Blaise. Ça ne la gênait pas avant de le voir se comportait ainsi. Mais, il ne devait pas se comportait de la sorte devant Constance. Astoria savait que Blaise aimait Constance, mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'amusait à coucher avec toutes les filles. Au lieu de ça, il aurait dû chercher à la séduire avant qu'un autre garçon le face, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Harry attendait devant l'entrée du château. Constance et lui devait se balader dans le parc du château cette après-midi. Harry appréciait beaucoup Constance. Il l'a trouvé très différente de son frère, qui était son pire ennemi. Elle était très jolie. Harry admirait - ou s'amusait de - sa manière de se vêtir. Même à Poudlard, elle continuait de porter ses luxueuses robes de sorcière en dehors de cours. Mais cela lui aller à ravir. En réalité, si elle continuer de porter ces robes, c'est parque qu'elle n'avait aucune tenue autre. Elle n'avait pas de robe, de jupe, ou autres vêtements sorcier qui se rapproche aux vêtements Moldus. Harry aimait passer son temps avec elle.

* * *

Constance était dans le couloir du cinquième étage vers les appartements des Préfets-en-Chefs. Elle voulait absolument parler à Hermione avant d'aller rejoindre Harry. Elle arriva devant la porte et prononça le mot de passe. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle commune alors Constance se pressa vers la chambre de la Préfète. Elle frappa et Hermione vint lui ouvrir.

\- Coucou, Constance. Tu n'es pas censée rejoindre Harry ? Interrogea-t-elle perplexe.

\- Si, mais il fallait que je te parle avant. Enfin, j'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un et je crois que tu es celle à qui je peux tout confier, avoua Constance.

Hermione se demandait ce qui se passait. Elle s'inquiétait pour Constance. Cette dernière était censée rejoindre Harry, et au lieu de ça, elle voulait se confier à quelqu'un. Alors, elle l'a fit entré dans sa chambre, et elles s'assirent sur le lit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ça concerne... Ça consterne Harry et... Un autre garçon.

\- Vas-y, je t'écouter, dit Hermione sur un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon depuis longtemps mais je n'ai jamais osé le lui dire. On s'est toujours bien entendu, encore aujourd'hui on s'entend très bien. Mais, ça n'a jamais été plus loin. J'ai jamais réussi à oublier mes sentiments envers lui. Pourtant, je devrais car vis-à-vis, de certaines choses, je ne lui avouerai jamais. Puis, il y a Harry, il me plait beaucoup. Je crois que je lui plais mais je ne sais pas si l'on peut sortir ensemble. J'aime un autre garçon et je sais que je ne tomberai pas amoureuse de lui. Donc, je ne voudrais pas le faire souffrir, et puis, il y a Ginny, elle est folle amoureuse de lui, et ça depuis longtemps.

\- Oh, je vois... Tu es déjà amoureuse d'un garçon. Tu sais, en général, ils sont aveuglés pour ce genre de chose. Tu vois, par exemple Harry. Tu lui plais ça se voit. Mais, Ginny lui plait aussi. Un jour, il se rendra compte qu'il est plus qu'attirer par elle. Alors, même si c'est pas un conseil que je donnerai en général à mes amis, je te dis va vers Harry. Prends un risque, peut-être que cet autre garçon dont tu ne m'as pas donné le prénom se réveillera, répondit Hermione avec le sourire.

\- Merci Hermione. Merci de ne pas me demander à tout prix le prénom de ce garçon. Merci d'être compréhensive.

Hermione lui souri en retour. Elle ne préféra pas dire qu'elle savait qui était le garçon. Hermione pensait qu'il n'y avait qu'un garçon qui est pu faire chavirer le cœur de son ami et qui puisse être aussi une contrainte. Cependant, elle ne dit rien.

\- Je vais y aller alors. Harry va m'attendre.

\- Oui, fonce ! Surtout passe une bonne après-midi.

Constance sortit de la chambre et de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs. Puis, elle descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour rejoindre Harry.

* * *

Astoria était avec ses amis. Théo lisait un livre. Pansy et Millicent parlait mode. Et, elle parlait Quidditch avec Drago. Astoria était la fille parfaite. Jolie, intelligente, réfléchie, elle s'intéressait à tout, que ce soit le sport ou la mode comme ses études. Cependant, cette après-midi, Astoria discutait avec Drago sans en avoir envie. À ce moment précis, elle haïssait sa sœur et Blaise. À force de s'envoyer en l'air, il allait perdre Constance.

\- Astoria, si la conversation t'ennuie, dis-le ! Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

\- Si si, ça va très bien.

\- Depuis que tu as vu Granger ce matin au petit-déjeuner, tu es ailleur. Alors que tu as toujours les pieds sur terre habituellement, dit Drago.

\- Tu as encore parlé avec Granger, s'exclama Millicent.

\- Oui, je parle avec qui je veux. Moi, je la trouve très gentille.

\- Il est où le problème alors ? Demanda Pansy.

\- Là-haut.

Pansy, Millicent, Drago regardèrent le plafond. Même Théo qui lisait son livre avait relèvé de son livre pour regarder le plafond.

\- Il a quoi le plafond ? Demanda. Pansy un peu perplexe.

\- Je ne crois pas que ça vienne du plafond, dit finalement Théo. Je crois qu'elle parle des dortoirs.

\- Des dortoirs ? Ajouta aussitôt Drago avant qu'Astoria ne puisse répondre.

\- Oui ! Dit Théo. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesça. À chaque fois, Astoria était subjuguée par la vivacité d'esprit de Théodore.

\- J'en ai marre que Blaise s'envoit en l'air avec ma sœur. J'en ai marre qu'il change de fille tous les jours ! J'EN AI MARRE !

\- Et calme toi ! Dit gentillement Pansy. Si Blaise te plait, parle lui.

\- Il ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Astoria, tu as toujours gardé ton calme et ton sang-froid malgré que l'on est des caractère et comportement très différent de toi. Tu m'as jamais reproché de couche avec une fille différente à chaque fois que j'en ai envie. Tu n'as jamais rien repproche à ta sœur, à Pansy ou à Millicent. Et là, tu as perdu ton calme. Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir à être amoureuse de lui ! Répliqua Drago.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Blaise ! C'est lui qui a arrêté de réfléchir et ça fait un moment déjà. Mais, depuis la rentrée, il bat des record ! Blaise est juste mon ami, et si je dit ça, c'est pour lui. Pas pour moi. Un garçon me plait, mais ce n'est pas lui.

Les deux autres filles se regardèrent. Rien que leurs regards faisaient comprendre que tout ce qu'elles avaient retenue, c'est qu'elle s'intéressait à un garçon. Ce qu'elles confirmèrent.

\- QUI ? S'exclament Pansy et Millicent en même temps.

\- À vous les filles, on ne vous changera pas ? Ricana Drago.

\- Je ne vous direz rien !

\- Donc, c'est Blaise !

\- Ce n'est pas un Serpentard !

\- Rassure-moi petite Astoria. Dis-moi qu'il est à Serdaigle et de sang-pur.

\- Il est à Serdaigle et c'est un sang-pur, dit-elle très sérieusement.

\- Merci Astoria.

\- Elle se moque de toi Drago. Il est probablement dans une autre maison que Serdaigle ou il n'est pas de Sang-pur voire les deux, ajouta Théo.

\- Je préférerai qu'il ne soit pas à Serdaigle, lâcha finalement Drago.

\- Drago, j'ai pas besoin d'un deuxième grand-frère. Blaise joue déjà ce rôle.

\- Blaise est au courant ? Il s'est qui sait ? Dit précipitamment Pansy.

\- Non, il ne sait pas qui est ce garçon. Il ne sait rien du tout. Et Drago, il est à Poufsouffle ! Se moqua finalement Astoria.

\- Je me sent mieux.

\- Drago, ne te réjouis pas trop vite, dit Théo.

\- Tu sais qui est ce garçon ? Interrogea alors Millicent.

\- Non.

\- Et né-moldu !

Astoria avait profité de leur petit interrogatoire envers Théodore pour dire que le garçon n'était pas de sang-pur pensant que ça passerai inaperçu. Ce qui fut raté.

\- Quoi ? Dit Pansy.

Elle hurlait plutôt qu'autres choses. Millicent et Drago étaient restés sous le choque des paroles d'Astoria.

\- Tu ne peux pas être intéressée par ça ? Ajouta Pansy

\- Il est comme nous. Pansy, dit Théo. Il a juste des parents dépourvus de magie. Ça ne le rends pas différents !

\- C'est qui alors ? Dit Pansy. Tu peux nous dire qui sait maintenant.

\- Non !

Elle se leva et quitta finalement la salle commune pour aller voir Hermione. Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle avait craqué parce que Blaise avait couché une énième fois avec sa sœur, qu'il avait tous pensé qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle avait avoué être intéressée par un né-moldu de Poufssouffle.

* * *

Constance avait finalement rejoint Harry. Ils se baladaient tranquillement dans le parc. Puis, après une longue balade, ils finirent par s'installer près du lac. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, appuyés contre un hêtre. Ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Constance, attrapa la main de Harry. Il l'a regarda. Elle était rouge comme gênée par son geste et elle le regardait timidement. Harry aussi avait rougit lorsqu'elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne.

Harry se demanda pourquoi elle lui a pris la main mais il ne dit rien. Tout un tas de question défilait dans son esprit. Se pouvait-il qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ? En tout cas, Harry la trouvait jolie, intelligente...

Alors qu'Harry se posait pleins de questions qu'en général les garçons ne se posent pas, Constance le regardait. L'état d'Harry l'amusait. Elle se décida à l'embrasser. Elle l'embrassa timidement. Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite mais il finit par y répondre. C'était un baiser tendre et timide.

* * *

Astoria était devant l'entrée des appartements de Drago et d'Hermione. Elle se dit alors qu'elle ne connaissait ni le mot de passe de Drago, ni celui d'Hermione. Elle frappa mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Astoria pensa qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre et qu'elle ne l'entendait pas. Comment faire ? Drago ne lui donnerai jamais son mot de passe et encore moins pour qu'elle parle avec Hermione.

\- Ouvrez la porte. C'est important, je dois parler à la Préfète.

\- Je ne t'ouvrirai pas si tu n'asas le mot de passe.

Astoria perdit patience pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

\- Ouvrez ce portrait. J'ai besoin de parler à mon ami. J'en ai marre. Blaise fait que des conneries, Constance risque de sortir avec Harry...

Alors qu'Astoria expliquait pourquoi elle était là, la porte s'était ouverte.

\- Vous avez finalement décidé de m'ouvrir.

\- Vous m'avez donné le mot de passe d'un de vos amis.

\- Je ne le connais pas. C'est pas grave mais merci.

Elle se précipita à l'intérieur puis alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Hermione. Elle frappa.

\- Astoria ? Comment es-tu entrée ? Je croyais que Malefoy ne voulait pas donner son mot de passe.

\- Le portrait m'a laissé entrer car le je lui ai soi-disant donner le mot de passe mais je ne le connais pas !

\- Tu as parlé d'Arithmancie ?

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- C'est mon mot de passe.

\- Donc, c'est le mot de passe de Drago. J'en reviens pas, j'ai trouvé son mot de passe sans le vouloir. Dommage que j'ai dit plus d'un mot.

\- Viens entre. Je suppose que tu n'es pas là juste pour parler du mot de passe de Malefoy, dit-elle en rogolant.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre. Décidément, Hermione avait de la visite aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Hermione. Tu as l'air sur les nerfs. Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cette état.

\- J'ai craqué. On été dans notre salle commune entre amis. D'habitude on va dans le dortoir des garçons vu qu'ils ne sont que deux. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Blaise avait envie de s'envoyer en l'air... avec ma sœur. J'en ai marre. Il aime Constance, et il fait le con. Je sais qu'il le fait depuis des années mais avant elle n'était pas à Poudlard. Elle connaissait sa réputation mais elle ne l'avait pas vu à l'œuvre. C'est pour ça que j'ai craqué. Du coup, les autres ont pensé qu'il me plaisait. Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas, que de toute façon j'aimais un autre garçon.

\- Astoria, ne t'inquiète pas trop. Zabini apprendra de ses erreurs. Quand il reviendra parmi vous, laisse glisser dans la conversation que Constance sort avec Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire. Sinon, tu leur a dit que c'était Justin ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas dit son prénom. Mais, ils savent que c'est un né-moldu de Poufssoufle. Rassure-moi, ils ne sortent pas vraiment ensemble.

\- Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble tout à l'heure mais ce soir, il se peut que cela ai changé, répondit Hermione, un sourire navré sur le visage.

\- L'un des deux est venu te voir.

\- Constance est venue. Elle m'a dit qu'Harry lui plaisait. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire car elle sait que Ginny est amoureuse de lui, et en même temps, elle aime un autre garçon depuis longtemps, mais c'est compliqué.

\- Elle est amoureuse de Blaise ?

\- Je crois que oui.

Les deux filles sourirent. Elles savaient qu'un jours, leurs amis seraient ensemble.


	6. Le bal d'Halloween

**Le bal d'Halloween**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, tout le monde s'aperçut que Constance sortait avec Harry. Tout le monde fut étonne, chaque maison pour des raisons différentes. La plupart des Serpentard se demandaient comment la sœur de Drago Malefoy pouvait sortir avec Harry Potter. Certaines filles de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle enviaient la blonde qui sortait avec le sauveur. Quand aux Gryffondor, hormis le cercle d'amis du couple, pensaient plus ou moins la même chose que les Serpentard. Le jeune couple était souvent le centre des conversations.

Hermione était dans leur salle commune. Elle faisait son devoir de Potions. Drago arriva à ce moment. Hermione en profita pour l'arrêter.

\- Malefoy ! On doit organiser le bal pour. Halloween.

\- Ça peut encore attendre !

\- Non, le professeur MacGonnagal aimerai avoir nos première idées. Alors, tu prends de quoi écrire et tu ramènes tes fesses ici, ordonna la Gryffondor.

\- Granger, parles-moi mieux que ça ! Je suis pas à tes ordres.

\- Peux-tu venir ici, s'il te plait Malefoy ? Dit-elle ironiquement !

Drago alla prendre un parchemin et une plume dans sa chambre et vint s'assoir à côté d'Hermione.

\- Bon, je pense qu'il nous faudrait choisir un thème pour commencer, dit Hermione.

\- Des idées Granger ?

\- Hum, j'avais pensé à une soirée "Ange ou Démon" !

\- Un peu restreint comme thème. J'opterai plus pour un thème " Noir et Blanc" ! C'est déjà plus de choix. Les costumes seront plus variés.

\- Bon, on opte pour ton thème alors !

\- Cavaloer et cavalière obligatoire aussi !

\- Non Malefoy ! Je ne souhaite obliger personne à être accompagnée pour entrer, contra la lionne.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Aurais-tu peur de ne as avoir de cavalier Granger ? Railla Malefoy.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur. N'oublies pas également que l'on doit ouvrir le bal ensemble, se moqua Hermione.

\- M'en parle pas, je vais avoir la plus grande honte de ma vie, lui répond-il.

Elle le frappa à son bras pour sa remarque avec un regard sévère.

\- Va te faire foutre Malefoy ! Donc, je disais avec ou sans cavalier ! Ce n'est pas négociable. D'ailleurs, je suis ravie de t'apprendre que ta sœur ira probablement avec Harry.

\- Je me moque éperdument de ma sœur Granger !

\- Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'as fait pour que tu la déteste autant ? C'est ta sœur !

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

\- J'apprécie beaucoup ta sœur Malefoy. Toi et moi, on sait toujours détestés. Cependant, je pense que tu devrais penser à régler tout ça avec ta sœur. Tu pourrais rendre heureux un ami, et tu serais certains que tu ne finirais pas avec Harry comme beau-frère.

\- Je ne te suis pas la Granger ! Il faut que tu m'expliques ! Quel ami ? Quel rapport avec Potter et ma sœur ?

\- À toi de réfléchir Malefoy ! On doit finir de préparer la soirée.

Drago ne savait pas à quoi rimer la remarque d'Hermione. En quoi la relation de Constante et de Potter changeraient s'il améliorait celle entre sa sœur et lui. En quoi rendrait-il un ami heureux ? Et qui ? Blaise ? Théo ? Il n'en savait rien...

\- En train de réfléchir Malefoy ? Se moqua Hermione. Tu feras ça plus tard. Pour la décoration, je propose quelque chose de sombre et dans des couleurs neutres. Noir, gris, blanc...

\- Ça colle avec le thème.

\- Pour la lumière, car on ne peut pas être dans le noir totale, je pense que l'on peut éclairer la salle avec des bougies blanche flottante. Il faudrait que le plafond magique preine l'apparence d'un ciel sombre sans étoile jusque éclairé par la pleine lune. Beaucoup de toile d'araignée, accompagnée d'araignée le long des grandes vitres. Les grandes tables devraient être remplacées par de plus petites tables pour se retrouver entre amis. Certaines tables pourraient également servir de bar et de buffet. Les plats seraient plutôt extravagants et sucrées. Pour les boissons, pas d'alcool excepté la bierraubeurre à condition d'être en cinquième année minimum. Les boissons seront également des cocktails extravagant que nous devrons préparer avec les autres préfets. Qu'en penses-tu ?

\- Je pense que si tu avais déjà tout prévu tu aurais pu m'épargner ta compagnie. Cependant, ton idée tient la route et je ne peux que l'approuver Granger.

\- Il nous faut donc préparer une affiche qui sera accrochée un peu partout dans l'école, et nous irons proposer l'idée au professeur MacGonagall.

\- Je pense que tu peux terminer seule Granger !

\- Il en est hors de question Malefoy !

Elle n'avait pas encore terminer sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà levé et s'apprêter à quitter l'appartement des Préfets-en-Chefs. Hermione était remontée contre lui. Encore une fois, il allait la laissé tout faire. Cependant, elle décida de finir l'affiche pour ensuite la soumettre au professeur MacGonagall par hiboux.

* * *

_**SOIRÉE NOIRE OU BLANCHE !**_

_Le Samedi 31 Octobre, c'est Halloween ! En ce jour, venez-vous amuser avec vos amis dans la Grande Salle. _

_Un banquet aura lieu avec des douceurs sucrées et acidulées ainsi que des cocktails aux goûts surprenants et à l'allure parfois effrayante, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas un poison ! De la bierraubeurre sera aussi à la disposition des élèves qui en veulent à condition d'être au moins en cinquième année._

_La soirée est ouverte à tous, élèves de la première année à la septième année, vous pouvez venir seul ou accompagnée. Seule recommandation, venir vêtu de noir ou de blanc en couleur dominante, mais la couleur n'est pas entièrement exclue._

_La soirée se terminera à 23 heures pour les élèves de première et deuxième années. Elle se prolongera jusque minuit pour les troisième et quatrième années. Et elle fermera ses portes à 2 heures du matin pour les cinquième, sixième et septième années. _

_Les professeurs et les préfets veilleront aux respects de ces quelques règles._

_De plus, la sortie à Pré-au-lard du mercredi 28 Octobre est maintenue._

_Les Préfets-en-Chefs,_

_approuvé par la Directrice Adjointe._

Le professeur MacGonagall venait de recevoir l'affiche de la soirée d'Halloween avec une lettre concernant la décoration d'Halloween. Elle trouvait l'idée sympathique. Elle avait donc renvoyé le hiboux avec une acceptation de l'idée proposée et leur rappeler qu'il devait ouvrir le bal ensemble.

* * *

Hermione avait eu l'accord du professeur MacGonagall. Elle n'avait pas apprecié d'apprendre qu'elle ouvrirait le bal, et savait que cela ne plairait pas à Malefoy. maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se trouver une robe pour la soirée qui aurait donc lieu le samedi suivant. Ca lui laissait une semaine pour trouver ! Elle irait à Pré-au-Lard Mercredi, ça suffirait amplement !

* * *

Lorsque Drago vit la lettre du professeur MacGonagall, il n'était pas très ravi. il allait devoir aller avec Granger au bal. Tu parles d'une idée !

* * *

Harry sortait maintenant depuis peu avec Constance. Il l'avait invité à aller au bal avec elle et elle avait accepté. Ginny a un peu de mal à accepter qu'Harry sorte avec la soeur de Malefoy, non pas pour qui elle est mais parce qu'elle aime Harry depuis qu'elle l'a rencontré. Ginny avait alors décidé d'y aller avec Steven Cornfoot, un Poufsouffle de septième année. Elle avait accepté de l'accompagner car c'était un garçon sympathique et puis, elle ne pouvait pas y aller avec Harry. Astoria aimerait y aller avec Justin, mais elle savait qu'il n'irait pas avec un Serpentard ! Blaise aurait aimé y aller avec Constance mais il a appris qu'elle sortait avec Potter, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, vu la réputation qu'il avait.  
Ginny se précipitait vers les appartements de Drago et Hermione pour voir cette dernière. Elles allaient ensemble à Pré-au-Lard, Constance, Luna et Astoria les accompagnaient. Elle allait choisir une robe pour le bal. Quand Ginny arriva, Astoria était déjà là.  
\- Coucou Mione, dit Ginny ! Astoria.

\- Bonjour Ginny, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione.

\- Très bien, j'ai hâte d'aller me trouver la robe idéale.

\- Parle pour toi, répondit Hermione. D'ailleurs, avec qui tu y vas finalement ?

\- Avec Steven, tu as accepté une invitation j'espère ?

\- Non, je n'avais pas envie d'y aller accompagné. J'y vais seule, je dois déjà ouvrir le bal avec Malefoy, cela sera suffisant.

\- Mione, t'exageres, il y a pleins de beaux garçons ! Tu y vas avec qui ? Demanda Ginny à l'intention d'Astoria.

\- Oh...

Astoria ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ginny lui demande, elle ne se parlait pas vraiment, juste les politesses nécessaires.

\- Je sais pas si je vais y aller...

\- Pourquoi ? Demandèrent immédiatement Ginny et Hermione.

\- Je ne manques pas d'invitations mais je les ai décliné, j'ai envie d'y aller avec quelqu'un en particulier... Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il me le proposera...

\- Astoria, s'il ne le fait pas, ça ne sera pas parce que tu ne lui plais pas, je suis sûre que tu lui plais. Je pense que cela serai...

\- ... À cause de mes amies, du fait que je sois à Serpentard, ajouta-t-elle tristement.

\- C'est un Gryffondor, demanda Ginny.

\- Non, mais les Serpentard ne tolèrent que les Serpentard et les Serdaigle. Ils haïssent les Gryffondor, et considèrent les Poufsouffle comme des idiots...

\- Oh ! C'est un Poufsouffle, je le connais ?

Astoria sembla hésiter à le dire à Ginny, elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment, mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Hermione interrogea la Serpentard du regard qui lui répondit en hochant la tête.

\- C'est Justin, répondit Hermione.

\- Il est plutôt mignon, répondit alors Ginny. Je sais aussi de source sûre qu'il n'a pas encore de cavalière.

\- Il lui reste trois jours pour se trouver une cavalière...

\- Ou pour t'inviter toi, ajouta Hermione en souriant.

À ce moment-là, Constance et Luna franchirent la porte de la salle commune.

\- Bonjour les filles, dit Luna.

\- Vous êtes prêtes à trouver les robes parfaites ? Questionna Constance.

\- Bien sûre, dit Ginny.

Les filles sortirent du château pour ensuite aller prendre une calèche pour Pré-au-Lard. Elles avaient hâte de trouver la robe parfaite.

\- On va chez Gaichiffon ? En plus du prêt-à-porter, elle a toujours de magnifiques robes de soirée, ajouta Astoria.

\- Bien sûre, dit Constante. De toute façon, c'est la seule boutique de vêtements à Pré-au-Lard ! Mais, j'ai eu l'occasion de visiter celle de Paris, elle est géniale !

Les jeunes filles s'étaient précipitées à l'intérieur de la boutique pour choisir leurs robes. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de filles, la plupart avait acheté leur robe le week-end précédant.

\- Blanc ou noir ? Leur demanda Hermione.

\- Noire, répondirent Ginny, Luna et Constance en se souriant.

Elles avaient toutes les trois répondues la même chose instinctivement.

\- Et toi ? Demanda Hermione à l'adresse d'Astoria.

\- Je ne sais pas, le blanc me fait penser au paradis, à l'amour, à la pureté et aux anges. Le noir me fait penser tout le contraire. Je suis un mélange des deux.

\- Associe ces deux couleurs, propose Ginny.

\- Je n'aime pas les mélanger...

Hermione s'était éloignée. Elle avait trouvé une robe sublime. Elle n'était pas pour elle, mais pour Astoria.

\- Venez voir, dit-elle à l'adresse de ses amis.

Elles se précipitèrent alors.

\- Astoria, je t'ai trouvé la robe parfaite pour samedi, dit-elle en lui désignant la robe.

Constance prit la robe et elles se précipitèrent vers les cabines pour la faire enfiler à la jeune Serpentard. Astoria s'enferma dans une cabine pour enfilait la robe. Elle la trouvait jolie, mais elle ne savait pas si ça lui allait bien.

\- Allez sort, dit Hermione. On sait que tu l'as déjà enfilé.

Astoria sortit alors. Elle portait la robe, elle était pieds nus pour ne pas gâcher l'allure que lui donnait la robe. Les filles furent subjuguées par la beauté d'Astoria dans cette robe bien qu'elle soit déjà très jolie. La robe qu'elle portait été courte, en satin noire. C'était une robe bustier en cœur, elle était plutôt bouffante dans le bas. Le tout agrémenté d'une magnifique ceinture jaune avec une grosse rose sur le côté, en dessous de sa poitrine.

\- Tu es sublime, dit Constance.

\- Tu vas faire des ravages, ajouta Ginny.

\- Astoria, il ne pourra plus détourner son regard lorsqu'il t'aura vu, dit Hermione.

\- Tu crois ? Ajouta la Serpentard.

\- J'en suis sûre.

\- Je la prend alors, souria-t-elle.

Les filles reprirent leur recherche. Ginny finit par choisir une petite robe noire s'arrêtant au dessus du genou. Elle était en soie avec des manches et le haut de la robe, au dessus de sa poitrine en mousseline. Le décolleté de sa robe été en forme de cœur. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en mettre plein la vue. Luna opta pour une robe dans le même style que celle de Ginny, mais avec des bretelles spaghetti de couleur bleu et une ceinture de la même couleur. Quand à Constance et Hermione, elles n'avaient toujours pas de robes, et c'était leur du déjeuner.

\- On retourne à Poudlard pour déjeuner avec les garçons ? Interrogea Ginny.

\- Oui, on reviendra après-midi trouver la robe d'Hermione et la mienne.

Les filles avaient repris la calèche pour retourner au château afin de prendre leur déjeuner avec les garçons. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le parc du château, du moins assez proches des portes du château, Ginny affirma qu'il y avait un groupe de Poufsouffle à l'entrée du château. Elles finirent par descendre de la calèche. Hermione fut la première à sortir. Elle fut interpeller par un Poufsouffle. Seule Luna était également sortie, les autres filles discutaient encore dans la calèche.

\- Hermione, l'interpella le garçon.

Hermione se retourna et fut un peu surprise de voir le garçon l'appelait. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'invite pas.

\- Bonjour Justin ! Dit-elle. Comment vas-tu ?

Les filles dans la calèche se turent en entendant que Hermione se faisait interpeller par Justin.

\- Ça va bien et toi ?

\- Oh, merci, je vais très bien ! Répondit-elle enthousiaste. Tu voulais quelque choses ?

\- Ça fait quelques jours que je te cherche, je voulais te demander...

Hermione craignait le pire concernant Justin. Elle avait peur, vraiment peur qu'il l'invité pour le bal. En plus, Astoria était dans la calèche, elle pouvait tout entendre, et donc écouter ce que le jeune homme allait lui demander.

Astoria sembla soudain triste aux yeux des autres jeunes filles à l'intérieur de la calèche. Elle avait compris directement que Justin s'intéressait à Hermione et qu'il allait l'inviter au bal.

\- ... Si tu savais où je pouvais trouver Astoria. Je ne l'ai pas vu avec toi à la bibliothèque depuis un petit moment, et j'aimerai...

Il sembla hésiter à terminer. Hermione souriait. À l'intérieur de la colère, le cœur d'Astoria rata un battement.

\- Il veut t'inviter au bal Astoria, dit Ginny. C'est super. À dire que tu pensais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à toi !

\- Oh, c'est lui le garçon dont tu me parlais parfois pendant les vacances, s'extasia la jeune Malefoy.

\- Tu veux l'inviter à venir au bal avec toi ?

\- En effet, mais je n'arrive pas à la trouver. C'est comme si elle avait disparut du château.

\- Oh et bien, je vais pouvoir t'aider. Elle était avec Constance, Ginny, Luna et moi a Pré-au-Lard. Elle est encore dans la calèche, dit-elle en souriant. Les filles, vous sortez, ajouta-t-elle plus fort.

Ginny et Constance sortirent les premières. Astoria les suiva. Elle s'avança près de Justin et d'Hermione.

\- Bonjour ! Dit-elle timidement à l'adresse de Justin.

\- Hermione, tu viens, dit Ginny. Astoria, on se retrouve ici à 15 heure.

Cette dernière hocha affirmativement la tête, puis les quatre jeunes filles de Serdaigle et Gryffondor entrèrent dans le château pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, laissant Astoria et Justin seuls. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table de Gryffondor.

\- Alors cette matinée shopping ? Demanda Ron.

\- Oh, c'était super ! Répondit Ginny. J'ai trouvé ma robe, Luna et Astoria aussi.  
\- Astoria ? Demanda Ron. La Serpentard ?

\- Bien sûre, répondit Constance.

\- Elle était avec vous ?

\- Oui, répondit Hermione. Elle est adorable.

\- Tu n'as trouvé de robe Hermione ? Demanda Harry. Toi, non plus ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Constance.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai pas vraiment cherché après une robe, dit-elle alors que ses amies lui lançaient des regards noirs.

\- Hermione ! Dit sévèrement Ginny. Après-midi, je m'occupe de ton cas !

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ! Dit-elle en soupirant d'exaspération.

\- En effet.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa dans le calme. Ils passèrent un petit moment tranquille à se balader dans le parc, puis les filles retournèrent à Pré-au-Lard. Constance avait fini par opter pour une robe bustier noir, avec une jupe en tulle, qui possède énormément de volume. Tout le bas était rempli de dorure. Sa robe était étincelante. Quand àHermione, elle fut la seule à opter pour une robe blanche. Elle a une robe bustier en mousseline, style portefeuille sur le bas, donc très plissées. Il s'agissait d'une robe très légère.

* * *

On était samedi, c'était le jour du bal. Les filles devaient se rejoindre dans l'appartement des Preféts-en-Chef pour se préparer. Drago se préparait dans son ancien dortoir avec Blaise et Théodore. Les filles étaient maintenant dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il restait trois heures environ avant le bal. Hermione était assise en tailleur sur son lit et regardait ses amies se préparait au lieu d'en faire de même.

\- Hermione ! Gronda Ginny. Habilles-toi au lieu de rêvasser. N'oublies pas que c'est toi qui ouvre le bal !

\- Ouais, ouais... T'as oublié que c'était avec Malefoy.

\- Courage Hermione, dit Constance. Il y a au moins un point positif à cette danse !

\- Lequel ? Demanda Ginny. À part qu'il soit beau comme un dieu ! S'exclama la rouquine.

\- Pfff, c'est loin d'être le plus beau, ajouta Hermione de mauvaise foi.

\- Mon frère est un excellent danseur.

\- Ça s'est vrai confirma Astoria.

\- On a appris à danser de nombreuses danses de salon très jeune, c'est comme ça dans les grandes familles de sang-pur, mais Drago est très doué.

\- Cela tombe bien puisque Hermione est une très bonne danseuse, souria Ginny. Qui est la cavalière de Malefoy ? Demanda-t-elle à l'adresse d'Astoria.

\- Il y va avec Pansy. D'ailleurs, elle n'apprécie guère qu'il ouvre le bal avec toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

\- C'est pas comme si elle voulait sortir avec lui pourtant, précisa Constance.

\- Tu en es sûre, dit alors Ginny. Ils sont tout de même sortis ensemble.

\- En faite, elle craque pour un autre Serpentard.

\- Oh, je vois. Il ne l'a pas invité ?

\- Drago a été plus rapide, répondit Astoria.

\- Vous avez l'intention de parler longtemps des Serpentard ? Questionna Hermione.

\- Le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu décides enfin à t'habiller ! Se moqua Ginny.

\- J'ai largement le temps de me préparer. Je ne désire pas me faire belle pour mon cavalier, puisque j'ai décliné toutes les invitations.

\- D'ailleurs, je me demande pourquoi tu les as toutes refusées ! Il y avait de beaux garçons. Attendais-tu l'invitation d'un garçon en particulier ?

\- Non Ginny, je n'ai juste pas envie de rester à cette soirée !

\- T'es pas drôle Mione ! Tu pourrais en profiter un peu.

\- Y'a les ASPICS en fin d'année. Et je vais rester jusque vingt-et-une heures, c'est déjà ça !  
\- Hermione, tu devrais t'amuser un peu, s'il y a ce bal, c'est pour qu'on s'amuse, dit Luna avec son éternel air rêveur.

Hermione finit par enfiler sa robe. Les jeunes femmes se maquillèrent et se coiffèrent les unes après les autres. Leur du bal approcha, et les filles descendirent rejoindre leur cavalier.

\- Allez-y ! Dit Hermione. Je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai pas de cavalier qui m'attend.

Voyant le regard noir que Ginny lui lançait, elle ajouta :

\- Je vais descendre Ginny, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ouvre le bal...

Les filles cédèrent et sortirent pour rejoindre Harry, Justin, Neville et Steven. Hermione avait comme un mauvais pressentiment pour cette soirée et cela depuis un moment. C'était l'une des raisons qui la poussait à ne pas y rester longtemps.

La montre d'Hermione affichait dix-neuf heures quarante-cinq. Elle décida de descendre. La Grande Salle était ouverte depuis trois quart d'heure et l'ouverture de bal se faisait à vingt heures. Le buffet et le bar etaient probablement ouverts.

* * *

Ginny, Steven, Harry, Constance, Luna, Neville, et Ron étaient installés à une table avec Hannah et Zacharias. Il restait une place pour Hermione.

\- Gin, il n'y a pas de place pour Mione et son cavalier, on aurait dû prendre une table plus grande, dit Ron.

\- Elle a refusé toutes les invitations qu'on lui a faite, lui répondit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

\- Elle ne compte pas rester très longtemps...

\- Elle abuse, dit Ron. Elle prépare cet soirée, et elle n'en profite pas.

\- D'ailleurs c'est magnifique, dit Neville. Ils ont fait du bon boulot avec Malefoy.

* * *

Drago, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Daphnée, Millicent, Astoria et Justin étaient installés à une table. Il est inutile de préciser que Justin n'était pas à son aise à cette table, entourés de sang-purs, mais il le faisait pour Astoria, pour cette jeune fille, qu'il admirait. Heureusement pour lui, Théo essayait de discuter avec lui, car en plus de cela, sa cavalière était très timide.

\- Drago, dit Pansy. C'est normal que Granger ne soit pas avec ses amis. Elle n'est pas censée ouvrir le bal ?

\- Je sais pas pourquoi elle n'est pas avec eux mais elle a plutôt intérêt à ramener ses fesses pour vingt heures.

\- Elle va arriver, dit Astoria.

\- Tu te décides à parler, se moqua gentiment Blaise.

\- Comment tu le sais ? Interrogea Millicent.

\- Elle était avec elle lorsqu'elle s'est préparée, annonça Drago.

\- Tu passés beaucoup de temps avec Granger et ses amis ces derniers temps.

\- Elles sont géniales, je ne les ai pas jugé sans les connaître, c'est tout.

\- Si tu le dis, ajouta sa sœur.

Blaise avait envie de taquiner sa petite sœur de cœur. Il se doutait bien que si elle avait accepté l'invitation du Poufsouffle, qui est un né-moldu en plus, c'est qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférent, surtout qu'elle avait eu bien d'autres invitations.

\- Vous sortez ensemble depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Blaise à l'adresse de Justin avec un sourire narquois.

\- On sort pas ensemble Blaise, répondit précipitamment la jeune Serpentard en rougissant.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez ensemble, après tout tu as décliné pas mal d'invitation.

Justin avait vu Astoria rougir, il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle avait accepté de l'accompagner alors qu'elle avait eu d'autres invitations. Au même moment, cela a fait tilte dans les esprits des Serpentard enfin autres que Blaise et Daphnée.

\- C'est lui ? Interrogea Pansy.

Astoria rougit, ce qui n'échappa à personne à la table.

\- Je suppose que l'on peut prendre ça pour un oui, ajouta Millicent.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Osa demander Justin.  
\- Rien ne t'inquiètes pas, dit Astoria.

\- Astoria nous a dit...

\- Je leur ai dit que j'étudiais de temps en temps avec Hermione et toi, à la bibliothèque, dit-elle en coupant Drago.

Ils furent tous surpris de cet aveux. Seul Drago était au courant, lui qui étudiait souvent à la bibliothèque bien que ses amis ne le sache pas.

\- Il va bientôt être huit heures, dit Millicent. Dans cinq minutes.

\- Granger n'est toujours pas là, ajouta Pansy.

\- Si elle ne vient pas, je l'étrippe, s'énerva Drago.

Lorsque huit heures sonna, Hermione franchit les portes de la Grande Salle. On aurait dit que cela avait été calculée. Elle portait sa robe bustier en mousseline, avec des ballerines assortie en soie. Ses cheveux châtains dorés étaient bouclées, seules quelque mèches étaient attachés pour dégager son visage magnifiquement mis en valeur. Elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel. C'est ce que Drago pensa lorsqu'il la vit. Tout les regards étaient braqués sué elle. Drago se leva, pour l'inviter à danser et donc ouvrir le bal.  
Une fois au milieu de la Grande Salle, Hermione pose sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, lui sur sa taille. La musique démarre et il commence à danser.

\- J'ai failli attendre, lui dit Drago.

\- Je suis à l'heure, donc tu n'as rien à me reprocher.

\- Moi non, mais ton cavalier ne doit pas apprécier que tu sois arrivée juste à l'heure pour danser avec moi !

\- J'ai décliné les invitations que l'on m'a faites Malefoy ! Je ne viens que pour ouvrir le bal, je n'ai pas envie de rester !

\- J'avais oublié que tu ne savais pas t'amuser, railla-t-il.

\- La ferme Malefoy ! Je sais m'amuser contrairement à ce que tu penses !

Personne ne remarqua qu'il se parlait. Cependant, ils étaient concentrés dans leur conversation qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'une autre chanson commençait. Les autres élèves furent surpris de voir qu'ils ne se séparaient pas.

\- Prouve-le !

\- Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne et encore moins à toi ! Par contre, j'aimerai bien comprendre ce que tu reproches à ta sœur.

\- J'ai aucun compte à te rendre Granger !

\- Bien, on est d'accord alors ! Sur ceux la danse est terminée, je vais rejoindre mes amis.

Sur ces paroles, elle l'abandonna en plein milieu de la poste de danse. Elle alla s'assoir avec ses amis entre Ron et Constance.

\- Mione, pourquoi tu as continué de danser avec Malefoy à la fin de la première danse ?

\- On n'a pas remarqué que la chanson était fini.

Ils furent encore plus surpris par ses paroles.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour ne pas vous en rendre compte ? C'est impossible, dit Ginny.

\- On parlait, du moins on essayait. Bref, on s'en fiche. Vous feriez mieux de profiter de la soirée au lieu de me poser des questions inutiles.

Au bout d'un petit moment, Harry et Constance, Neville et Luna, Steven et Ginny gagnèrent la piste de danse. Drago dansait avec Pansy, Blaise avec Daphnée, Théo avec Millicent et Justin avec Astoria. D'ailleurs, Hermione pensait que ces deux derniers étaient mignons tous les deux. Drago et Pansy étaient proches d'Harry et Constance, beaucoup trop proche pensa Hermione.

\- Alors tu n'as pas pu résisté de t'enticher du balafré, balança Drago à sa sœur en dansant près d'eux.

\- La ferme Drago ! Tu n'as rien à me reprocher ! Je sors avec qui je veux, joue les grand-frère avec qui tu veux mais pas avec moi. Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est de me reprocher tout et m'insulter alors retourne avec tes amis !

\- Pour une fois que je dis ça pour ton bien. On sait très bien qu'il te lâchera pour la rouquine ! Si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu es trop naïve !

\- Malefoy laisse ta sœur tranquille !

\- J'ai touché un point sensible, on dirait.

\- Tu vas te mêler de ce qui te regarde Drago, s'énerva Constance. Quand vas-tu arrêter de me pourir la vie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je ne te comprendrais jamais, même tes amis ne comprennent pas ce que tu me reproches ! J'en ai marre, dit-elle au bord des larmes.

\- C'est toi qui me pourris la vie, n'inverse pas les rôles !

\- Va te faire foutre Drago ! Tu m'excuseras, dit-elle ensuite à Harry. Elle le laissa là pour quitter la Grande Salle.

\- Tu es vraiment con Malefoy. J'espère que tu le sais.

\- Pour une fois, il n'a pas tord, ajouta Pansy.

\- Vous me faites chiez, répondit Drago.

Harry retourna à sa table. Il ne chercha pas à rejoindre Constance, dans ces moments-là, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Blaise avait assisté à l'échange d'un peu plus loin, ça lui fendait le cœur de voir la jeune Malefoy si malheureuse à cause de son frère.


	7. Important

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolé pour tout ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions et qui pensent qu'un nouveau chapitre a été publié. Malheureuses en ayant changé de fournisseur internet, mon adresse mail qui servait ce compte n'était plus mon mail principal. Or, au départ je ne voyais pas comment changer l'email de ce compte et j'en ai créée un autre.

J'informe tout ceux qque ça intéresse que je n'abandonne pas mes fictions publiées sur ce compte, je les republierai sur mon autre compte après mes partiels ou plutôt les résultats mi-juin, je pense.

Je vous donne maintenant mon autre compte, mais je re posterai un message ici lorsque je les posterai ( quand je les partagerai, il y aura probablement de nouveaux chapitres également )

Compte : Emeraude-Slytherin


End file.
